StarCrossed Affair
by Tjay M
Summary: Sheldon has never felt the need to be in a romantic relationship but he's always been attracted to Penny. After a night of Thai food and Wii bowling everything changes. Warning: Dark Themes, Smut, Dark Sheldon and rated M for a reason! S/P L/Pr H/B
1. Dinner Paradox

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue

A Shenny Romance. Starting just after Season 3… with some of season 4 however no season 5… as the Penny/Raj hook up just wouldn't work with what I had in mind. So let's say half way thru season 4? This story is gunna be a LONG one! It will have lemons. So if you don't like lemons this is not the fic for you.

I'm re-editing chapters 1 and 2...

X

A deep sigh broke the silence of the tiny, messy, apartment. Bright green eyes scanned the living room strewn with clothing, shoes and trash. The sight of it all made her wish he was here, he would complain about it, argue with her about it and then proceed to clean it up himself. The joys of being neighbours to a clean freak… well he was more than just a clean freak… he was a whackadoodle. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, the craziest man alive without a doubt.

"Fuck!" She cursed and took another shot of wine. Everything she did had her thinking about him, he was everywhere! Penny ran her fingers through her blonde hair and thought back over all the moments she shared with him, there were so many she couldn't even count them all. The ones that stuck out in her mind danced around in her thoughts: Penny Blossoms, the shoe app, ballroom dancing, a fall in the tub, kicking a nerd in the nuts, rent, hot dog spaghetti, many hot beverages, treats, baked goods and very strange conversations.

Her mind stopped on the night Sheldon got locked out after a very awkward "Friends with benefits" conversation with him. The sad look on his home sick face was made her remember why she felt the way she did. It wasn't lust, she was an expert on lust, this definitely wasn't lust this was something much deeper and stronger. Her mind moved to other memories, many of them involved him standing at her door as she was on the verge of tears with anything from tea to baked goods. She smiled.

Sheldon might have been a little crazy and childish, but he cared about her and not just because she was a "hot piece of ass". He comforted her when she was sad and hurt, even let her touch him, he came to her for advice and tried his hardest to teach her everything she was willing to listen to. He did all these things without expecting sexual favours like most guys. She could always be sure he wasn't pretending to be someone he wasn't just to impress her either, Sheldon was just Sheldon. No more. No less.

Another shot of cheap wine feels like flavoured water going down adding to the dizzy feelings and drunken thoughts of Sheldon. She huffed_. What a headache!_ Penny grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. _Of course it's the sci-fi channel!_ Sadly she didn't turn the channel. Star Trek. While Sheldon thought of himself as Spock she saw more of him in Data. The strange love child of Spock and Data was Sheldon. She smirked to herself as her eyes closed.

X

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

"Sheldon! Do you have to wake me up so early?" She moaned from her pillow, her eyes didn't even want to know what time it really was, but she knew it was early.

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

"It's open!" Her groan barely made it to the door. She waited to hear the door open but she was met with silence. She thought he might of left, off to do whatever the hell he does before 11 am on a Saturday morning… wait… Monday morning? As the thought passed her mind she jumped from her bed, completely awake. Her eyes found the clock it was 7:46 am. She didn't work till 2 in the afternoon, why did she leap from bed? She never finished her thought when it started again.

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock, knock,* "Penny!"

Penny groaned again as she trudged to the door. Swinging it open she was met by an awkward looking Sheldon. His blue eyes stood out thanks to his black t-shirt over top a purple long sleeved undershirt. Black was such a good colour on him. He was ready for the day, messenger bag and all, while she looked like, well, she didn't even want to think about what her hair must look like right now.

"What's up?" She questioned. She watched his tall frame shift his weight around. She wondered why he didn't come in when she had told him it was open. She also wondered why he wasn't already on his way to work.

"Penny, you know I'm not one for idle chit-chat. Leonard did not return from his night out. You are required to take me to work." Sheldon's voice had an air of confidence as he demanded for her assistance. His blue eyes scanned her face before dropping to see her red tank top and hello kitty shorts…. They were really short. Penny could see his cheeks turn slightly pink as he looked up to the ceiling. "And please hurry I'm going to be late as it is." He added after a few moments.

"Seriously? Sheldon! You know there are nicer ways to ask me for something! Ugh give me 5 minutes." Penny shot at him as she rolled her eyes. She never let him get a word in before she slammed the door in his rude and all high and mighty face. She made an hand gesture for "shove it" before turning on her heel and storming to the bedroom.

_God! He can be such an ass! _She thought as she changed into tight jeans and a blue tank top. Throwing her hair up into a messy bun she made her way back to the door. Sheldon had not moved from where she left him, he was standing silently, slightly more fidgety. Grabbing her bag she walked by him, "Let's go!" She huffed when she reached the stairs.

Sheldon spun around quickly and followed suit. Maybe he realised how awful he sounded when he demanded a ride from her or maybe he was thinking about her at all. Who knows with his whacky brain, but the silence from him was a nice change. He really needed to learn how to be less condescending towards people in his life or he won't have many friends left. Penny paused in her thoughts and tried to think of life without Sheldon and the boys, surprisingly she couldn't picture it. They were cemented in her life whether she liked it or not.

Her inner workings still going on when they reached the lobby, she didn't even notice Sheldon pass her to ensure he held the door open for her. They remained silent until she turned on her signal light to merge into traffic.

"Penny… your check engine light is on." Sheldon pointed out for the hundredth billion time since she started taxing him. His brown hair combed nicely was all she could see as she shot a glare at the back of his head. "Thank you for giving me a ride to work. I know I can always count on you."

"Thank you sweetie," Penny finally replied after a long moment of shock. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier, it was a rough night." She said apologetically. He turned away from the window to look at her with a stone expression she couldn't read. She could easily push his buttons and did so every chance she could but she was never able to figure out what his expressions truly meant.

"I know, Penny, you smell like a brewery," he offered nonchalantly. Penny scowled at him and threw him another death glare. He paid no attention to it as he continued, "I hope you plan on coming over this evening it is Thai night and I was thinking of breaking out Wii bowling for us."

Penny smiled a little. "Won't I just be the fifth wheel?"

"No, _they_ are going to Raj's house. Ever since Leonard started engaging in coitus with Priya…," He paused and turned his head back to the window, "I do not like it there! For eight years Thai night was at my place, for eight years…."

"I'll be there, moonpie." Penny interrupted before he went on one of tirades. If she didn't know better she could have sworn she heard his voice hitch a little but Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper doesn't cry.

"Only my meemaw calls me that Penny! Please don't call me that." Sheldon snapped, crossing his arms, he shot her a dirty look of his own. Penny couldn't help but snicker under her breath.

X

Please Review! My first TBBT fic but its gunna be an epic one!


	2. Wii Complex

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue

Chapter 2 wooot! Things shall start rolling now! Thanks for the reviews! This fic is more 3rd person Penny POV… so we really don't know what's going on in Sheldon's super brain. This fic is rated M for a reason... remember that!

Just me re-editing this chapter.

X

Penny stared at the huge door of apartment 4A. She was fumbling with the Thai food she picked up for the evening with Sheldon as she tried to open the door. On the verge of spilling the poorly packaged food in a torn bag with sauce dripping on the floor. She had also picked up a bottle of wine for herself and had to stop at the store to pick up everything Sheldon needed. _God forbid he doesn't have the right soy-sauce. _Over loaded arms and doorknobs don't mix well. She ended up kicking the door and calling out Sheldon's name in hopes he would hear her. He did.

Sheldon stood in the doorway looking down at her. He looked angry at first until he noticed the load of bags in her arms, his expression soften. "Come in." He motioned for her to pass. He didn't offer to help her with any of it. She spilled the food on to the coffee-table; as soon as she did Sheldon started double checking everything she got.

"Sweetie, I got everything. Can we just eat please?" Penny pointed out as she flopped down into the seat next to his spot. She watched his as he glided across the floor and started unpacking the food.

"Penny, I can never be too careful. My digestive system will not appreciate it." He said pointedly. He handed her the chopsticks while giving her a history lesson on them. She was only half listening. Sheldon took his seat beside her and left the TV off for her this was signal he wanted to talk to her about something.

"How's things between you and Amy?" She asked before slurping up some noodles.

He shot her a look of disgust. "You mean, 'how are things', I guess community college didn't have an English program," He corrected with a harsh insult, "and to answer your question; not well. I have no physical attraction to her, I do enjoy her company, but she continued to press her romantic interests that I do not share."

"Are you sure you? Have you ever felt attracted to anyone?" Penny questioned as she shifted in her seat so she could see him better. Reaching across the table she grabbed her bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She took a quick slip before sliding back in her seat. She didn't even notice her hand brushing over his knee. What she did notice is the blush that painted his cheeks and him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Penny, I may not enjoy that part of my genetic design, but I am still a man. I've tried to think of myself as a higher species and thought I was for a very long time until recent events." Sheldon admitted as he looked at the ceiling, the floor, anywhere but at her. His chop sticks played with the food in front of him.

Penny's interest in the conversation spiked, "Sweetie, are you saying you got turned on by someone but it wasn't Amy?" She inquired. She tried to keep a straight face but the mental image made her want to giggle. She was thinking Sheldon was going to come out of the closet.

"I guess if you wish to dumb it down then yes." Sheldon huffed with a sigh. "I've since made it clear to Amy Farrah Fowler that I only wish to be friends and she's accepted."

"Okay… so what's the problem?" She asked after taking another shot of her wine.

"Nothing, you inquired about my interactions with Amy Farrah Fowler. I told you." Sheldon stated with a matter-of-fact attitude.

Penny rolled her eyes; she got up to switch on the Wii and her curiosity got the best of her. "So who is this girl?" She asked with her back to Sheldon, she bent over to grab the controllers; her tight jeans hugged her curves. After she flipped the machine on she walked across the living room to move the coffee-table. She paid no attention to Sheldon sitting awkwardly, shifting his weight in his seat.

"What girl?" He snapped. Sheldon stood when Penny passed him his controller, he tried to keep his distance but Penny closed the gap between them. Sheldon made an uncomfortable noise when he glanced down and realized he was staring at her cleavage.

"You know the one that made you feel like a man." Penny teased. She poked her finger into his chest before backing off to take another sip of her wine. She selected her character, the blonde girl, and waited for Sheldon to pick his Wii character.

"She's a very close friend of mine," he paused for a second as if he trying to word it right. "She's very special to me. I've been attracted to her since the day we met I suppose. I never realized what these feeling were until very recently."

Sheldon was up first and, well, Leonard was right when he said Sheldon sure got his money worth out these games. Pretending to select his ball and lined up his throw finally he took his shot. Penny watched him while she waiting for her turn. She wondered who this woman was, probably some PhD scientist who shares his whacky brain wave.

"Who is she? and what attracts you to her?" Penny fired off. She knew she was being a little nosy but she had been thinking about him a lot lately.

Sheldon thought about her questions for a moment and ignored 'the who' to answer 'the why'. "Penny, I'm attracted to her because she is beautiful on the inside and outside. She doesn't mock me or my interests; she has even taken the time to learn about the things that bring me great joy. She is someone I can always to turn to for advice and I know when I need her to be there; she will be just as I am for her. I do not need to pretend to be someone I'm not to get her number. When she's around I can just be. Her strengths are my weaknesses and vice versa."

"Wow, moonpie, she sounds pretty awesome." Penny commented as she wondered why she hasn't met this girl yet. Her turn moved much quicker than his. She didn't pretend she was really at a bowling alley.

"Yes I suppose she is," Sheldon agreed, "First of all only my meemaw calls me that. Secondly what's the point of playing this game if you're just swinging your arm? The games development team can only make it so realistic."

"Whatever, moonpie." Penny said with a snicker. "So what are you going to do about this lady friend? She sounds like the perfect match for you," Penny giggled to herself when she realized what she was saying. _Sheldon doesn't date!_

"I'm not sure what the social protocol is," Sheldon entertained the idea, "I doubt I'll do anything Penny, when do I have the time? My mind is pure and focused on my goal, the noble prize, entering a romantic relationship will only distract me."

"What's the point of having a Nobel prize when you have no one to share it with? All you'll be is a lonely old man with a Nobel prize, and when you realize this she may have moved on to someone else not a suited to her as you would be. I think you'd be quite a catch, a little whacky but your hearts in the right place." Penny said as she took her next turn in the game. She had no idea how much those words would change Sheldon view on everything he thought he knew.

End Chapter 2. Soo what do you ya think? Review and let me know.


	3. Ocean Factor

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own...you no sue  
>Beta: Chylea3784 – Awesomeness! Thank you! You are loved and appreciated!<p>

Chapter 3…. Ohh I'm excited for this one. Yeah Penny has no idea it's her! Not for long… mwahahahahahaha… I hope you enjoy and please review!

X

_S: Penny, are you void of plans this evening? Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

Penny stared at her phone mostly because Sheldon rarely texted her and when he did it was usually because he needed something. She wondered why he didn't come and knock on her door, considering he was right across the hall. She also wondered why he signed all his texts and letters like that.

_P: No plans. What's up?_

_S: It's Thursday. I wish to go 'eat out'. You will drive me. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: What about Leonard? Cant he take u?_

_S: He's with that horrid exasperating woman of his. Be ready at 7. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

Was he, in his own Sheldon-y way, asking her to go out with him? Tonight was 'Anything can happen Thursday' Sheldon's only day of unstructured event planning.

Penny started feeling bad for Sheldon. Since Leonard started dating Priya, Raj's sister, apartment 4A was void of the normal weekly routines. Howard was always with Bernie and when he wasn't with her, he was with Raj and Leonard. The only thing that hadn't changed was Halo night because Leonard usually made his way home to shower and grab fresh clothes for the week, and the boys would follow.

Sheldon was lonely and she could tell. He was always inviting her over for the routines he usually shared with the boys. She drove him to work in the mornings, no matter how ungodly the hour was, thankfully, Leonard did drive him home. If she didn't work, she would probably be picking him up from work too. Sheldon knew he was invited to tag along with Leonard, Raj and Howard, but he _hated_ Priya. She was always giving Sheldon a hard time like the big bully she was.

Penny sighed deeply and glanced at the clock on her night stand, it was 4:30. She had plenty of time to get ready and her mind wandered to what she going to wear and where exactly Sheldon wanted to go.

X

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny!"

Penny opened her door and almost fainted. Sheldon stood before her in the black suit she had helped him pick out over a year ago for his acceptance speech, his hair neatly combed, he looked incredibly handsome. Suddenly she felt extremely under dressed.

"Oh dear, Sheldon, you look so handsome." Penny exclaimed. "Where are you planning to go? Oh my god, should I change?" Penny looked down at the blue summer dress she had picked out with matching blue heels and her hair pulled up into a tight stylish bun, a necklace, earrings and a bracelet with her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Penny, you look fine for where we are going. It's a little place I like to go in LA." Sheldon said in his usual 'matter-of-fact-you-should-already-know-this' tone.

"In LA? Sheldon the traffic will be horrible." Penny pointed out as Sheldon ushered her out the door. She locked her door and walked with him down the three flights of stairs.

"Do not worry. I've planned for the traffic." He replied pointedly, he sounded like he was slightly on edge for some strange reason Penny could not put her finger on.

"So what's this place called?" Penny asked as they piled into her small VW and started it up. Curiosity was getting the best of her now.

"I will give you directions. I have my GPS programmed for after we hit the 201 highway." Sheldon's voice was cold and it seemed he wasn't going to tell her.

They drove in silence for forty-five minutes. She made attempts to get the name of the place he was taking her, but was unsuccessful. The traffic wasn't as bad she thought it was going to be and it didn't take long for Sheldon to start giving directions to the ocean front area.

Penny thought he had given her the wrong directions when they pulled up to 21 Oceanfront Restaurant. She had heard about this place and it was _pricey_. This place was way out of her price range. It was long brick building with classy old style windows and looked to be two stories high. It lined the street with small trees in front of it and a patio stretching out the back with a beautiful view of the ocean.

She parked and decided to leave her purse in the car. Had she known she was going to come to a place like this she would have grabbed a clutch and changed into something way nicer than her summer dress. Following Sheldon into the ritzy place she felt really out of place. No one had ever taken her to a place like this before.

"Hello, I have a reservation for two for Dr. Cooper." Sheldon said to the young blonde hostess. Even the hostess was dressed up better than she was. The hostess checked her list before smiling and nodding.

"Follow me," The hostess said with a smile, she grabbed two menus and led them to their table, on the patio. The dining room was breathtaking with an intimate seating plan and a romantic décor. Once they were out on the patio, Penny looked around and noticed there was only one table set up and it was theirs. A large round table draped in a pure white table cloth with crystal wine classes and fancy cutlery. The view of the ocean not far off the beach was marvelous. "I hope this is to your specifications Dr. Cooper?"

"Yes, thank you." Sheldon said dismissively. As the hostess left, Sheldon pulled out one of the two chairs and motioned for Penny to sit.

"Sheldon! What is all this? Don't even tell me you come here all the time! This place is like movie star dining!" Penny exclaimed. She was very confused as to why he would bring her to such a place.

"Social protocol dictates that the first date with a potential romantic partner should be romantic and classy. Is this not romantic and classy enough? There are other places we can go. We may have to wait for a reservation…" Sheldon revealed. He was more worried about the location than the fact he had just voiced his intentions and romantic interest in her.

Penny sat there staring at him. The golden lights from inside the restaurant lit up his face and he looked almost angelic as he professed his feelings for her. Everything started to make sense to her… the mystery girl she had never met, all the hot tea and baked goods, the friends with benefits conversation.

"Sheldon…." Penny started but her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure what to say. She was saved by a cute waitress presenting a bottle of white wine with a ridiculous price tag. The brown haired waitress with her hair pulled into a pony tail offered to take their order. Sheldon asked her to return in ten minutes for their order before waving her off.

"Penny, I want you to know a few things before you say anything. I'm not doing any of this because you have a preconception that I am like any of the many suitors I have seen leaving your place. My motives are not because I think you're "hot", as modern lingo is concerned, but rather because I respect you as a person. You challenge me on a daily basis and to be honest I quite enjoy it. You are incredibly intelligent, in your own way, you never cease to amaze me with your wit and "savvy street smarts", another street lingo I believe fits here." Sheldon paused for a moment as if he was thinking about how to word the rest of his speech. "Yes, I push your buttons, but I do believe you push mine as well. I have to say it bothers me that you waste time on pointless sexual encounters with men who don't even care about you, including Leonard whose only interest in you was your looks, when I have been standing right here. I can give you what you really seek in a mate, someone who wants to be around you, for you, and willing to challenge you, to be there for you just as you were there for me. I will never consider you a "weekend fling", as they say, you mean much more to me then a pretty face. I hope that you will consider me as a viable suitor."

Penny soaked in everything Sheldon has said. It wasn't often that she listened to his entire speeches in the past. It sounded like everything she had always wanted someone to say to her, someone who really wanted something real for a change, not just some 36 hour fling. However she knew the other side of Sheldon, the condescending, arrogant, bossy and selfish Sheldon. It was a side of him she didn't like. No matter how much she thought about him before this, his personality flaws reared their ugly head. She had her own flaws but Sheldon was one lab accident away from being a super-villain.

"Penny…." Sheldon's voice trailed off. He was waiting for her to say something, anything. He started playing with his hands, wiping them on his pants, twisting among each other. It reminded her of how he moved when he couldn't sit in his spot. Like when she shot his cushion with the paintball gun.

"Sheldon… I was the one you were talking about Monday night?" Penny asked. She had a lot of stuff running through her mind, so many questions needing answers.

"Yes, and I was being very obvious. I thought you had figured it out and you were avoiding me since you were not present at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday." He pointed out, shooting her an accusing glare.

"I had an audition so I called in… thinking about it they were extremely mad that I was calling in Tuesday of all nights." She mused out loud. She knew exactly why they were mad; the 'crazy cheeseburger guy'. He was such a whacko when it came to his food.

"I ended up leaving and going to Big Boy." He added as if it was the biggest deal in the world. _God forbid his routine get messed up. He probably twitched out in The Cheesecake Factory._ The thought made her giggle. Sheldon's eyes narrowed, if only he heard her inner commentary.

"Sheldon, sweetie, have you taken into consideration what you're asking me? I mean, do you know what being in a relationship really entails? And I don't just mean physica…"

"Penny," Sheldon interrupted, "I have an IQ of 187, two Doctorates and a Master's degree. I have a working knowledge of the universe and everything in it. I am well aware of the ramifications of my proposal and all the aspects of it. If I wasn't sure we would not be here would we?" He pointed out arrogantly.

"What about Amy and Leonard?" Penny asked, continuing with the many questions she had for him. She reached for the bottle of wine but Sheldon beat her to it. He poured them each a glass. "Sheldon, are you drinking?" She was pretty sure her jaw almost hit the floor when he took a small sip.

"Well, if you accept me as your romantic partner, then this is a drink of celebration. If you decline, then I wish not remember this embarrassing evening. Alcohol ruins my eidetic memory you know," Sheldon added with a sly smile, "Now for your other question… what about them? Amy and I have agreed to be professional friends. As for Leonard, you know he spends all his time with Priya that I doubt he would even care what we do and if he did care, to what point? He has already moved on - why can't you?"

Penny couldn't argue with that. In her mind she was weighing the pros and cons of dating Dr. Sheldon Cooper. Strangely there seemed to be more pros than cons and the cons were more personality flaws of his, but they were tolerable at the worst. She found herself in a losing battle with her brain, but there was one last question she had to address.

"What about intimacy? What about kissing and touching and all that stuff? I'm covered in germs, according to you, but that's something I'm going to want at some point. You don't even like it when I'm in your room or when I hug you." Penny questioned. Which wasn't entirely true anymore, he had let her touch him several times in the past.

Sheldon's answer was cut off by the waitress returning for their order. Of course his order was ridiculously complicated at best, with everything on the side. Penny ordered a steak, she very rarely got to enjoy a high class place like this - so why not? For what they were charging for this steak it had better be from a steer made of gold. The waitress gave them an annoyed smile, the same one Penny gave when Sheldon walked into the door of The Cheesecake Factory, and then walked back into the dining room.

"I figured you would ask about that," Sheldon sighed and took a small sip of wine before continuing, "Penny, as I told you before, I know the ramifications of my proposal. This is a matter I would be open to compromising on with you about this issue. Perhaps I could write up a relationship agreement that would benefit both of us on this matter and anything else you may be concerned about."

She had wondered about the intimacy issues, and how it would work, when she remembered Sheldon was when he was bound by contract… in an agreement she could make him do whatever she wanted. Maybe she could use an agreement against him just as he did to the boys.

Penny didn't even realize that last thought had giving her a sadistic looking smirk, funny enough, but funnier, was Sheldon's reaction to said smirk. He slid his chair back a few inches had raised his eyebrow. He got a nervous look on his face and pulled his hands off the table. He looked really good leaning back in the chair, in his nice black on black suit and all serious like… he looked really good.

"Penny?" His voice broke through her inner musings. She grabbed her glass and took a larger drink of the bittersweet white wine. The cons of this whole situation were vanishing with every word he spoke, or maybe it was the pricey wine.

"Look out at the ocean under the star light, isn't it beautiful?" She pointed out behind him with a longing sigh. Sheldon wasn't one for understanding social queues but living with his mom and sister he knew what this one meant: 'the sigh of longing' was famous in the Cooper household.

"After we eat, why don't we walk along the shore? If I'm correct, there is a little dock not too far to the north." He suggested, offering her a sweet smile. "What am I saying? I'm always correct." He added with his quirky laugh.

"Really? That would be awesome!" She exclaimed. Her smile was beaming, her face lighting up in the glow of the yellow hued lights - she was breathtaking. She couldn't help smile more when she seen Sheldon's lips curve up. His smile looked good when he didn't try so hard. _Epic 'awww' moment! _

The sound of the patio door opening interrupted the conversation. The waitress smiled as she placed the plates on the table in front of them. Penny was quite impressed with how hers was plated it looked like something out of culinary magazine. Her roast potatoes were cut and seasoned nicely and decorated with chives. Her steak looked great, but not made of gold, and appeared to be cooked just the way she had asked. Sheldon had ordered a stir-fry with everything on the side; it was a plate of noodles, with side bowls of meat, veggies, sauce and peanuts. The waitress was still smiling as she spoke. "Enjoy your meals sir, ma'am. I hope it's to your liking. Feel free to wave me down if you need more wine." With that she vanished into the dining room again.

She glanced up a Sheldon and watched him working on the correct noodle to veg to meat to sauce ratios. She was finding it hard not to burst out laughing. Suddenly she felt bad, not for internally laughing at him, but because in four years she had never eaten out like this with him.

In fact, over the years they did very few things outside the apartment building together without the whole gang tagging along. The only thing that really stood out was shopping for the very suit he was wearing. He had really poor taste in clothes, like 'What Not To Wear' TV show bad taste. When he had come out of that dressing room in that black on black suit, she had seen him in a completely different light. That suit made him look really good and if Sheldon wasn't so Sheldon-y… he might have picked up on the fact girls hit on him when he wore it. Well, until he opened his mouth.

He had driven her to the hospital last year but that didn't count as an outing, but he had grabbed her breast and snuck a peak, to this day she wondered what he had seen, besides her incorrect tattoo, and how it had made him feel. Was that what he was talking about when he said 'recent events'?

"Are you sure we are allowed on the beach?" Penny inquired as broke the silence that had formed between them. Strangely, it was a comfortable silence - even if she had yet to give him an answer. Already half done with her meal, she took another sip of wine.

"This establishment does not own the beach; it is in fact a public area and can be quite busy during the day, however not as popular as the stretch of water front about two miles north of here." He pointed out before taking another bite. "As you can see the shore line is quite small here, only about a 50 yards of sand before reaching the water's perimeter. But it is not unusual to see people walking along this stretch." Sheldon finished matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay." Penny acknowledged with a smile, she refilled their wine glasses and laughed to herself when she noticed his sips were turning into gulps. The wine barely hit the bottom of his glass before it was gone.

"Penny, you have not answered my early inquiries about choosing me as your suitor." Sheldon pointed out as he sat the glass down. Penny opened her mouth but was cut off by the waitress returning to clear their plates and offer dessert. Sheldon asked for the check while Penny cringed at the thought of a forty dollar cheesecake. Sheldon's gaze returned to her as he waited her reply. "Penny?"

She poured the rest of the wine into their glasses and in unison they both gulped it down. "Shall we take that walk on the beach, moonpie?"

"Only my meemaw calls me that!" Sheldon shot back. The waitress returned and offered the check.

"I hope everything was to your liking, Dr. Cooper." the waitress said as she accepted a wad of cash from Sheldon. Penny's eyes widened the amount Sheldon handed over was bigger than her rent payment.

X

End Chapter 3.

Please Review! Reviews make me happy and make me want to update faster! :D


	4. Beach Complexity

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: Chylea3784<p>

Chapter 4 oh yeah! Who's excited for this one? Penny and Shelly head to the beach!

X

Sheldon offered Penny his arm as they strolled towards the small set of stairs that lead to the sandy shore line. The warm breeze danced around them, playing with her blue dress. The smell of the ocean teased her nose; Penny paused as she took a deep breath. She wondered if Sheldon got the same joy from this little act as she did. Penny had always loved the ocean, it was one of many reasons she decided to move to LA. Growing up, she always dreamed of owning a house on the ocean front in the city of dreams. At the moment, her dreams seemed so far out of reach.

She closed her eyes and listened to water crashing into the shore over and over. It was so hypnotic and she wished this moment would last forever. Surprisingly, she couldn't picture sharing this moment with anyone other than Sheldon. That was when she realized what her answer would be. All the doubt washed away just like the ocean when it pulled back into abyss after hitting the sand with tremendous force. Penny stopped on the last step and slipped her heels off, before letting her feet sink into the cool sand.

"Penny, that is very dangerous. There could be sharp rocks or broken glass and you know how I feel about blood." Sheldon commented as he observed her removing her shoes. "And I'm certainly not daring the LA streets trying to find a hospital because you are unable to drive due to injury" he added.

"Oh Sheldon you worry too much. I'll be fine and if something did happen we both know you would so take me to a hospital, so don't lie." Penny teased; she pushed her hip into Sheldon's making him lose his footing for a second. He shot her glare and took a wide step to catch back up to her slow pace.

They walked along the shore Penny told Sheldon about her love for the ocean and her dreams of making it big and owning a nice house on the beach. Sheldon, in turn, shared facts about the salty water and where the best location for said home would be. Maybe it was the wine or something else but for the first time since she met the wacky Sheldon Cooper they had a real conversation, laughed and shared while time sped by like a race car without either noticing.

It was a good hour into their beach adventure when Sheldon stopped and a serious expression over took his features. "Penny, you still have not given me an answer to my earlier inquiry. In my experience when someone avoids a question it usually means…." His voice trailed off and he turned his gaze to the water, taking a deep sigh.

The stars and the moon above them cast the only light over the shore line and the two as they froze in the moment, the sounds of the waves crashing drowned out the sounds of a city buzzing around them. She couldn't think of a better place or time to give him his answer.

"You know you really do worry too much," Penny pointed out as she stepped towards him closing the gap between them. Sheldon's eyes shot back to her face when he realized how close she was to him. She lifted herself onto her toes and pressed a light and gentle kiss against his rigid lips. Sheldon stood frozen for a moment before carefully and tentatively resting his hands on her sides. He started mimicking her actions and deepened the kiss; his hands tighten on her sides and pulled her closer.

Penny dropped down to her heels breaking the kiss, she smiled up at him. "Does that answer your question?" She asked with a smug expression on her face. Her hand ran down his chest flattening his tie, her fingers danced over the buttons on his jacket. Sheldon's face turned red and he stumbled over his words and she couldn't help but laugh. She pushed herself up on her toes again and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I… umm… I… err… guess so… I think." Sheldon fumbled as his blush deepened. He dropped his head and stared at the sand and started his playing with his hands nervously.

"That's a yes moonpie. But we should start heading back to the car, it's almost eleven!" Penny said grabbing his arm she pulled him in the direction of the car.

During the drive home Sheldon tried to explain how monopoles related to string theory. Penny tried her hardest to follow along but at one point she swore he was speaking another language. She was completely lost when he started explaining quantum mechanics. She really did try to keep up with all the science stuff but after fifteen minutes he started talking about equations and wasn't even using the English language anymore. He fell quiet when they pulled into her parking spot. He remained silent as they walked up the three flights of stairs.

Sheldon and Penny stood in front of apartment 4B. His eyes glanced over at his empty and lonely apartment. He sighed to himself sadly. "Good night Penny, I had a great evening with you."

Penny noticed the look he had in his eyes, "Would you like to come in?" She offered sweetly and she could tell by his face that he wanted to say 'yes' so badly.

"Not tonight. I work tomorrow and I need my allotted eight hours of REM sleep. You do as well as you are required to drive me as I assume Leonard will not be returning home before then." His matter-of-fact tone didn't hide the sorrow in his voice. He didn't want to be alone tonight. He was so used to having the boys around all the time that these last few weeks was the first time Sheldon was truly alone… except for her.

"Sweetie, you can sleep in my bed and I'll take the couch tonight if you want?" She presented her new offer and Sheldon seem to brighten up at the compromise. "Or I could sleep over at your place?" As soon as the question left her lips his face lit up and a real genuine smile crossed his lips.

"I accept that proposal." Sheldon beamed. "Come over whenever you're ready. I'll grab a blanket and pillow for you." He spun on his heel and made his way to his apartment door. He glanced over his shoulder to see Penny closing her door.

Penny pulled her hair out of her bun and removed her earrings, all the while asking herself what she was doing. She had agreed to date Sheldon and kissed him. She had been right all along, what she felt for Sheldon ran much deeper than friendship. The kiss they shared tonight proved that. It was such a sweet and intimate kiss, none of the guys she had kissed before could even compare to the magic she felt in that moment on the beach. Maybe it was the wine.

Removing her necklace and bracelets, she wondered where all this came from. Sheldon had completely blindsided her, how long had he had feelings for her? How did he know this was what he wanted? What was going on inside his beautiful mind? Thinking back to Monday's conversation it made sense, she was the one he was talking about… but where did it come from?

She unzipped her dress and let it pool on the floor. She asked herself, what should she do next? For so many years this side of Sheldon had never existed to her. Even with Amy he was still Sheldon-y Sheldon. Tonight he was… different… a different Sheldon than she had ever encountered before. The arrogance in his voice had vanished, the sharp barbs in his insults had rested and the smugness in his tone when he shared his seemingly endless knowledge had quieted.

She grabbed her 'Hello Kitty' shorts and a pink tank top from her floor. She wondered if it was because the boys where no longer around, he didn't have to compete for her attentions anymore. He had always treated her as his equal after the 'prank wars' incident. Tonight was the prime example of this theory. He really did treat her differently than he did any of the guys. When she was around the group, Sheldon always seemed to prove himself the alpha male, and honestly, he kind of was. They bent over backwards to appease his wild demands, no matter how crazy they became. However he wasn't nearly as bad when she was alone with him, he still had his odd quirks but he never demanded the things of her that he did the boys.

Slipping on her pajamas and throwing her hair up into a messy bun, she decided to leave her make up on. She wasn't entirely sure the evening was completely over yet. She made her way to apartment 4A, she knocked lightly on the door as she opened it. Sheldon was standing near the island with two coffee mugs, he was in is Thursday pajamas. He glanced up at her with a small smile.

"I've made tea." He stated. "I believe a hot relaxing beverage will help achieve REM sleep." Sheldon carried both cups to his spot on the couch. He motioned for Penny to join him and placed her tea next to his on the table. The spot where Howard usually sat was taken up with a neatly folded blanket and pillow. Penny made her way over to the spot next to him.

"Thank you sweetie," Penny replied taking her seat beside him, "and thank you for a great dinner tonight." She looked up at him and smiled. She watched him turning on the TV with the remote. She wondered if his TV was always on the sci-fi channel, but didn't voice her question.

"You're welcome, but it is I who should be thanking you." Sheldon countered. "However I am not sure what is supposed to happen now. The research I've done said I was supposed to kiss you at your doorway and then return home, as per 'proper first date implementation'." He said with a deep sigh, his eyes turned back to the Battlestar Galactica rerun.

"Well, I do have a few more questions I wanted to ask you…," Penny let her voice trail off, her eyes staying focused on his facial features. He had his mask on, the one where you sometimes wondered if he was even blinking. She had to admit he was probably the more attractive one out of his group of friends, if you could even call them that anymore.

"What would you like to know?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him, his expression still emotionless, but she could swear she'd seen the little wheels in his brain starting to turn. Her slightly sadistic smirk returned, it was time to see if Sheldon really was for real. No ands, ifs, or buts.

"All right, so… when did you realize you were attracted to me?" Her tone was flirty and playful. Sheldon shifted uncomfortably as she scooted closer and kept her focus on him. The faint blush that swept across his face made her want to giggle.

"From the first day we met, however that attraction was merely my body's reaction to your aesthetically pleasing features. The moment I was truly attracted to you was the Christmas when you gave me Leonard Nimoy's DNA. No one has cared enough about me to get me a gift I would truly appreciate. I appreciated it much more when I learned you gave Leonard motorcycle lessons. It was then I began to wonder if you shared the same attraction I did?" He ended his answer with a question of his own and turned his head to look at her. His piercing blue eyes made her willpower dissolve.

She leaned her body into his; she let her fingers rest on his face for a moment. Using her index finger on his chin she tilted his head and pressed her lips, gently, against his. She could feel him tense up under her touch. She dropped her hand to his chest as her lips moved softly against his. She let her fingers dance over his chest lightly. She started to pull back but stopped when Sheldon tentatively responded, copying the movements her lips made against his.

Penny wanted to deepen the kiss and take all of this to the next level, but Sheldon was like a baby deer. The slightest noise or fast movement and he would run. This was something she was going to have to ease into, but he was kissing her back so that was huge. She pulled herself together and learned into him pressing her forehead against his.

"Shelly," She started and had to stifle a laugh when his eyes narrowed. "How does your body react to me?" She asked innocently, but knowing this conversation wasn't leading anywhere near innocent. She reached down and rested her hand on his knee and she felt him go ridged under her fingertips. Sheldon's eyes flickered to her hand and then back to her face. The slight blush on his cheeks turned a little darker.

"Penny… I… I…," Sheldon turned his gaze to the floor. His flushed face told her what she needed to know. She leaned in and places a gentle kiss on his temple. She started moving her hand slowly and gently, she rubbed small circles on his slender thigh working her way up a little further with each rotation. She could hear Sheldon's breathing get heavier with every inch she moved up. He moved to pull her hand away. "I should go to bed now" he said as he made an attempt to bolt from that situation.

Her arm blocked his exit. His eyes snapped towards her with a disapproving look. She countered with her sweet smile, "You need to relax, sweetie." Her soft voice tried to defuse his flight or fight instincts, however tonight it wasn't going to work. He moved her arm with little work on his part; she was surprised at how strong he was. Then again, he always won that arm wrestling Tetris game the boys played.

"Good night Penny." His voice was cold as he turned his back to her. He walked down the hallway and he was gone, his bedroom door closed with a 'thud'. Leaving Penny on the couch wondering what happens now.

X

End Chapter 4. Please Review! Let me know what you think should happen next!


	5. Contract Inconsistency

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: Chylea3784 – Thanks a million once again!<p>

Chapter 5. Woot! Thank you all for the reviews you guys are awesome. I got so many idea's floating in my head. Also I'm having some fun with it. I thought this chapter was cute I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also I'm trying to stay away from what everyone is doing! Also this chapter earns an M… enjoy!

X

The smell of coffee hit her nose causing her eyes to flutter open. She wasn't in her own bed and alarms went off at first, then she turned her head and saw the brown leather couch she was cuddled up on and the realization she was in 4A hit her.

"Good morning Penny, I went to Starbucks. Here's a coffee for you." Sheldon stated as he presented her the hot drink. She slowly sat up, her hair a mess and her make up smudged on her face. She stretched her arms up and yawned before accepting her drink.

"What time is it?" She muttered sheepishly she let the hot liquid work its way into her system. Her eyes scanned the room; everything was in its place with a label, the sight before her brought back memories of Sunday night and her messy apartment, and that brought up memories of last night. The pang of guilt shot though her heart.

"It's 7:30." He stated, interrupting her train of thought.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I…." She offered but her words escaped her. He had asked her a serious question that she completely disregarded. She had to remember that dating Sheldon wasn't like dating anyone else. Baby deer… a baby deer… it's kind of like hunting. Let him come to you.

"That was a strike. Next time I would greatly appreciate it if you could please keep your hormones in check. This will all be in the agreement I will finish today. I started writing it when I woke up this morning." He stated with an air of indifference. He walked over this laptop and turned it on. "I will have you the copy for you to sign tonight." He added as his screen lit up in front of him. His eyes never let the screen as his fingers tapped away at the keys. It was fascinating to watch him work, seeing his brain at work always amazed her.

She wasn't going to just sign this agreement… she was going to write one of her own. There was no way she was going to just bow to any crazy demands he decided to shoot her way. Leonard made that mistake and she learned her lesson from his ordeal. "Oh, okay," was her only reply. Suddenly, an idea hit her like a gust of wind.

She swung her legs over the side of the couch and rose to her feet and tossed the blankets to the side. Sheldon looked over his shoulder at her as she stretched. Her tank top rose with her arms exposing her flat bronzed stomach. Sheldon's face turned red but he didn't look away. She dropped her arms to her sides and noticed his eyes on her. She laughed to herself but left it alone, for now. Penny shuffled her way to the door her eyes dropping to the bowl of keys._ Good I still have it._ She made a mental note to search for it while he was at work and put her plan in motion.

"Moonpie!" Penny called out as her hand reached for the door. Startled, he shifted his gaze from where she had been standing by the couch to the door. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Come get me when it's time to go." He nodded and turned back to the laptop.

As soon as she was in her apartment she headed straight for the shower. She finished her shower quickly and grabbed her clothes and brushed her hair. He hadn't come to get her yet so she began her search. She had to work at twelve so she wouldn't have a lot time. She started in her kitchen opening the junk drawer first, knowing Sheldon would freak if he knew about the said drawer. It wasn't there. She scanned the counter. Not there. She tore into the couch next lifting the cushions. Not there either. She let out a defeated sigh. Where on earth could it be? She started clearing off the coffee table of wine bottles and pop cups from fast food places. As soon as she lifted the McDonald's cup she spied it.

*Knock, knock knock* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock knock* "Penny!"

*Knock, knock knock* "Penny!"

"Coming!" She yelled out. Grabbing the little object she worked so hard to find, she raced to her door, stopping only to grab her purse. Swinging it open, she smiled widely, "Hey Moonpie!" she exclaimed as she bounced passed him. There was something about this evil plotting that was exhilarating.

"Only my meemaw calls me that!" Sheldon grounded out between his teeth for the billionth time. "Are you ready to leave?" His voice had changed back into his usual monotone reply. She answered by closing and locking her door. "Penny, are you void of plans tomorrow evening?" he asked as he walked down the stairs beside her.

"I work until eight after that I'm free. Why, what's up?" She glanced over at him and smiled sweetly. She paused at the front door so he could step in front of her and hold it open for her. And they say chivalry was dead.

"There is a meteor shower. I wish for you to join me on the roof top to watch it." He stated simply as he followed her to her little red VW. That would be the perfect time to make up for her actions last night and tell him everything she wanted to say.

"I'd love to join you," she answered as she started her car. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about…," she added seriously. She had to get this out before it was too late. She didn't want him to think that all she wanted was to get into his pants, no matter how tempting the idea was. He made it clear last night that was not what all of this was about.

"Penny, is it about your check engine light?" He pointed out, again.

"No, it's not" she growled slightly. She couldn't wait until that light burnt out. "I wanted to tell you why I gave you that Christmas gift. I never did answer that question last night." Penny lips turned up in a grin. She had his full attention now. "Sheldon, I gave that gift to you because you were… you are a special person in life. You are the constant crazy rock in my world. When Leonard Nimoy came into the restaurant, I couldn't think of anyone else but you. It's been that way for a while now," she confessed with a heavy sigh. It had been a long time since she really opened up to someone about her feelings. Even with Kurt and Leonard these talks didn't happen like this, then again those relationships were solely based on sex and she had a feeling this may be the beginning something really different, really positive, in her life.

"Oh, I see." His reply was followed by his quirky laugh. He had figured out 'OIC' and 'Oh I see' a few weeks ago. She was expecting him to say more than that but it seemed it was the end of the conversation. She turned into the Cal-Tech parking lot causing the heavy silence to break between them. "Thank you for the drive this morning, Penny. There may be hope for your driving skills yet." With that he was gone.

"Jerk…." She muttered, but it was compliment from him nevertheless. Pulling out of the parking lot, she raced home. For the first time in her life she was going all ninja on this situation. She swiftly climbed the three flights of stairs. She stood in front of 4A's door. Digging into the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out the spare key she had found earlier and unlocked the door.

Penny felt her heart racing when she heard the click of the door. She had been in and out of this apartment a hundred times when Sheldon and Leonard weren't home, usually for milk or coffee, but this was different. Today she was going in for a sinister reason. The door swung open in front of her, stepping inside made her palms sweat. "Sheldon this is for the best. Don't be too mad," she said to no one. Making her way to his desk she opened his laptop and much to her surprise it wasn't password guarded_. Interesting._ It took her a moment to find their 'Relationship Agreement', she read it over and made a few changes.

Sheldon: Coitus – Only when I, Sheldon, feel ready. Trying to force this with ANY possible loop hole is an automatic three strikes.

Penny's change: Once a week every week to satisfy the needs of both parties. Trying to back out without viable reason is an automatic three strikes. See Section 32 for acceptable reasons.

She wondered if she should write 'none' in her newly made up section at the bottom but wrote in illness and injury in great details to ensure he couldn't find a 'loop hole'. She scanned through the rest and completely rewrote the sections on kissing, hand holding and cuddling. Once she was satisfied with the new 'Relationship Agreement' she hit 'save and print'.

She printed her new copy and took it with her as she rushed out to get ready for work. Sheldon was going to be so mad. She already knew she was getting another strike before the day was done.

X

5:25 pm Friday. Text Messages.

_S: I'm very disappointed. I trusted you with my laptop and my apartment key. I feel now that was trust was misplaced. If you wanted to add your own ideas to this agreement you should have asked. This is your relationship too. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: U seen it then? I'm srry it was only in good fun but did u like the changes I made?_

_S: Yes, I SAW it. If this is how you desire it be, and I'm assuming you do considering you broke into my apartment to do so, then I will sign your 'updated' copy. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: OMFG! 3_

_S: It's still two strikes. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: I promise I'll make it up 2 u_

_S: How exactly do you plan to do that? Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: Spag w/ hotdogs?_

_S: And? Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: Anything else you want? ;)_

_S: Actually, since you asked, ComicCon is in a few weeks. You will be attending with me. IN COSTUME. My choice. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: I meant for dinner, but okay. What costume?_

_S: You will see. I will have to make it since the costume shops tend to skimp on the details and authenticity. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

As Penny received the last message she realized what the implications of the words 'my choice' could mean. Knowing Sheldon and how he can hold a grudge… dear god - what did she just agree to?

X

Her shift at The Cheesecake Factory was less then fantastic, then again when was it ever fantastic? Her feet hurt, she smelled like burgers and she swore she had a film of grease covering her skin. She trudged up the stairs for the second time today. The excitement of getting her way had worn off after the first flight. She wasn't sure what kind of mood he was going to be in when she got to the top and she prayed it was good one. Walking past 4A, she entered her apartment and flopped down on the teal colored couch.

She really enjoyed her ten minutes of laziness but knew she had to ensure her damage control was effective. He could be waiting on the side of that blue door with anything from a homemade death ray to that Klingon weapon of his. She cleaned up and changed into her sweat pants and low cut tank top.

She made her way across the hallway and knocked lightly on the door. Slowly she pushed the door open and stepped in. She scanned the room but he wasn't there. Odd. On her second scan of the room she noticed the pile of papers neatly placed on the island in the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of her and she strolled over the stack. It was the 'Relationship Agreement' and next to it was a pen.

Penny flipped through the pages and was surprised he had left her version intact. _Wow._ This was so 'un-Sheldon-y' of Sheldon. When she came to the last page she noticed he had signed it. His signature was neatly beside the blank spot where hers should be. She signed her name neatly and returned the contract and paper to the table. She sighed heavily. She really had no idea what was supposed to happen next.

Penny never heard Sheldon's silent footsteps as he approached from behind her. It wasn't until his arms landed on either side of her body, his hands gripping the counter-top. She was trapped in his embrace. Sheldon pressed his body against her back with his mouth hovered close to her ear. "I see you found the 'Agreement' have you signed it?" His hot breath on her ear sent a shiver down her spine. This was very 'un-Sheldon-y'.

"Yeah I did," She whispered as she leaned into him letting her hips rub slightly against his. "Why?" She asked breathlessly. He was so close and in a way she couldn't have imagined possible.

"I have two questions… first I'm wondering when exactly the 'week' starts," he asked as he pushed her body forward until her hips connected with the counter. "I found the very detailed parts about foreplay extremely interesting. My second question is: what do you think is a fitting punishment as you now have _three strikes_?"

X

Sooo…. Review for more? What should her 'punishment' be?


	6. Strike Theory

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: Chylea3784 – Makes me look better than I actually am…<p>

Chapter 6. All righty Thanks to those who reviewed you are much loved. Those who story alert without reviewing? That's cold. Please Review!

This story is going to get real adult real fast. De… Quickie…! You been warned.

X

"I have two questions… first I'm wondering when exactly the 'week' starts," he asked as he pushed her body forward until her hips connected with the counter. "I found the very detailed parts about foreplay extremely interesting. My second question is: what do you think is a fitting punishment as you now have _three strikes_?"

Penny's eyes widen at the sultry and lustful tone in his voice as he rocked his hips against her body in one hard grind. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but she was left speechless. A breathy sigh was her only response to his question. He was so close she could smell his soap and body spray - and it was intoxicating.

"I should take my spare key back. I should banish you from this apartment. I should make you take the online class. However I will remove one of your strikes if you indulge me in something that I read in your version of the 'Relationship Agreement' that I found quite interesting." His lips ghosted his words against her ear. His hands left their perch on the counter tops to rest one on her hip and the other one on her right shoulder. He forced his weight on her shoulder effectively bending her over the counter.

"What was that?" Penny asked with a shaky voice, her body betraying the cool demeanor she had wanted to have when said 'baby deer' came to her. But this… this wasn't anything she had ever expected to happen; he caught her completely off guard for the second time in two days. She had no idea what her reaction should even be. But she sure as hell wasn't about to stop him.

The hand on shoulder lightly massaged a path inward to her spine then slowly slid upward to the back of her neck before his long slender fingers buried themselves in her still damp hair. "Penny are suffering from illness or injury that would prevent what I'm about to do as per the 'acceptable reasons clause' you outlined in section 32?" His voice was indifferent, cold and incredibly arousing even when he being so articulate.

"No…," was her stunted reply. Her body was experiencing a sensation overload as the fingers massaged her scalp and his other hand tugged at the draw string on her sweat pants. "Sheldon…."

"For the last four years… Penny… I've thought about you constantly in those skimpy little outfits that leave nothing to my imagination." He growled against her cheek and his silky fingers pulled at the draw string on her sweat pants. "When I came home and read your edited 'Relationship Agreement', I did some research on everything you included in the foreplay and coitus section. I then spent hours here with those images in my head…." His voice was thick with desire.

Penny's sweat pants hit the floor, leaving her bent over the counter in her lacy red thong. Sheldon rocked his hips into her nearly bare ass, his erection straining through the fabric of his pants. His other hand left her hair and slid down her back until reaching the hem of her tank top. Slipping his hand under the cloth he moved his hand back up the smooth skin of her back, taking the shirt with it. It too joined her pants on the floor. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Sheldon groaned when he moved both hands to cup the exposed flesh of her breasts. He squeezed the flesh in his hands rubbing them gently before running his thumbs over the pebbled nipples. Penny moaned under his touch. The feeling was so sensual, so hot. She knew her panties had to be soaked just thinking about what he going to do next. She shifted her hips against his grinding her butt over the crotch of his pants.

Sheldon pulled his hands away from her body causing Penny to whimper, begging for his touch again. So much for being a big ol' five, eh? She froze up when she heard the zipper of his pants being pulled down. This was really going to happen. Penny gasped when she felt his aesthetically pleasing and fully functional manhood rubbing against the fabric on her thong. "Oh… Dr. Cooper!" Penny cried out with a slight smirk on her face. As soon as the words left her mouth her panties joined the rest of her clothes on the floor.

Sheldon thrust into her with no warning. "Say it again." He growled darkly into her ear, his hand weaved its way back into her hair and tugged on it hard. The other found its back to the hardened nipple, he teased it roughly. He rocked his hips, thrusting into her body at a steady pace. Her slick center squeezed and released the member inside it as she met his thrusts. His groans and heavy breathing mingled in the air with hers.

"Dr... Cooper…," Penny moaned as she arched her back so each thrust hit the spot that would make her scream. Sheldon did not disappoint. He really did excel at everything he did. He grabbed her hair in his hand and pulled her towards him without breaking his pace. The new angle made her cry out his name as her climax took her. Her body tightened around him like a vise and trembled against him. Sheldon plunged into the extremely wet tight heat a few more times before his own climax hit with full force. With a final thrust he released, succumbing to feeling of orgasm.

He pulled out and rested his forehead on her back. "Penny…," he managed with a heavy sigh. It seemed reality hit him once the sexual haze left his thoughts. "I'm so sorry… I read all that stuff and watched the videos… and I don't even know what came over me." He moved away from her and pulled his pants back up. When Penny turned to gather her clothes, she noticed his deep red blush.

"Sheldon, sweetie, it's okay… I'm not mad or anything, just surprised," Penny reassured him, she reached out and let her fingers run over the soft skin of his cheek, "and I enjoyed it." She added before leaning up and placing a gentle kiss on the spot her fingers had just touched.

"I enjoyed it too" he mumbled under his breath. He wouldn't meet her gaze, instead looking over her head at the cupboards.

"I'm going to get cleaned up, I'll be right back" she said before leaning down to pick up her clothes and jogging swiftly to the bathroom.

Once inside, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. What the fuck just happened? She pinched herself on the arm. This wasn't a dream then. Sheldon really did just jump her bones on his kitchen counter. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She was still in his bathroom looking at the periodic table shower curtain. She shook her head and turned the water on.

She dressed slowly and opened the door, peeking out she didn't see him. She slipped out quietly and walked into the living room. Sheldon was spraying down the counter with cleaner, his blush still painting his face.

"I have a movie set up if you wish to stay and watch it with me" he pointed out shyly. Penny watched him wipe the counter clean without saying a word. She realized just how outside his comfort zone this was for him when she noticed he was no longer wiping the counter, but scrubbing it with the towel.

"Of course I'll stay and watch it with you, Moonpie." She finally answered in her sweetest voice she could pull off in the shock of the situation. She slowly walked over to him and pulled the spray bottle and towel out of his hands. "Come sit with me." This was not a question as much as it was an order. She was more worried he might start spraying her with cleaner if she didn't calm him down soon.

"Oh… all right" Sheldon replied skittishly, following her lead. Those were the last words he spoke to her for the rest of the night. She fell asleep on the couch before the movie was over.

X

Penny groaned as she rolled over, forgetting she was on the leather couch, she hit the floor with a thump. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. She opened her eyes and sat up on the floor. The apartment was dark with the all the lights off and curtains closed. She picked up her phone and read the time: 10:24 am.

There was no way Sheldon was still sleeping; he was the definition of an early bird, up before the sun. Her mind turned over the events that happen the night before. Maybe she had dreamt the whole thing. There was no way Sheldon really had pinned her against the counter and… no it had to have been a dream. If that wasn't unbelievable enough she could have sworn he apologized. That was something Sheldon just did not do.

If it wasn't a dream… as amazing as it was… she couldn't help but wonder if it did more harm than good in the process of getting him comfortable with sex. Kind of like one step forward two steps back. She really hoped not. It wasn't exactly how she planned to go about it, she had wanted to take it slow and work into it with kissing and touching and going slowly through the bases one step at a time.

She pulled herself to her feet and walked over to the kitchen on the hunt for Leonard's coffee stash. She noticed a yellow envelope sitting on the very counter in question. Her name was written neatly on the front. Picking it up, she pulled the papers out of it. It was her copy of the 'Relationship Agreement' and a letter taped to the cover. She opened the letter and read it:

_Penny,_

_I've gone out for the day. I'm terribly sorry for my actions last evening. I hope you will still join me for the meteor shower this evening. I will be at your door to escort you at 9:30._

_Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

Penny couldn't help but smile. What a crazy little whackadoodle he was.

X

So sorry for the short chapter but I'm sure the lemony lovin' will make up for it! And no it wasn't a dream… it happened.

See you guys next chapter… :D

Review! for faster updates!

Also Because I'm shameless check out the other verison of this chapter I had that turned into a stand alone dedication to 'MyOwnStar' called the 'The Wifi Inconsistency'


	7. Meteor Mishaps

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: DefyGravity18 – She is epic! Much Love!<p>

Chapter 7. All righty Thanks to those who reviewed you are much loved. Those who story alert without reviewing? That's cold. Please Review!

So you did like shelly's big ol 5 moment? I broke under peer pressure I know… but meh what's a little last minute plot twist gunna hurt? This chapter was part of the plot so back to reality we go!

I know a missed a whole week of updating... but here is a back to back update for you to enjoy!

_Saturday: 9:05 pm._

Penny jumped as she turned the last flight of stairs heading up to her apartment. A look of disgust crossed her beautiful features because Leonard and Priya were having a little make-out session against the door of apartment 4A. The thin Indian woman, dressed in her usual black pant-suit, had Leonard's slightly shorter frame pressed against the door. It wasn't their relationship that bothered her, it was the way they had outcast Sheldon. How _Priya _hadoutcast Sheldon.

Penny thought about turning on her heel and walking out the building but she only had half an hour to get ready for the meteor shower. Sheldon had said he would be there at 9:30, which meant, _9:30._ After the events of last night she couldn't skip out, that would just be cruel and probably do more damage than good.

Penny pulled herself together and continued up the stairs. She didn't say a word when she managed to slip by them. She was hoping she could make it into her apartment before they noticed her presence, but life never did want to be easy.

"Oh look Leonard, its _Penny."_ Priya's smug, condescending voice made Penny want to cringe. Penny inhaled and pulled out her well versed acting skills, placing her sweetest smile on her face as she turned to greet the couple.

"Hey guys," Penny greeted in a sugary sweet voice that she normally saved for hard to please customers…and Priya. She tried to hide her annoyance with the situation; it wasn't like she had a lot of time to get ready and was thankful that she had showered earlier. "What's up?"

"We were just stopping by actually," Leonard added defensively, his voice a few octaves higher than normal.

_Something is totally up._

Leonard reached out to grab his girlfriend's arm, but Priya was currently looked in a staring match with the blonde.

"What for?" Penny raised an eyebrow at Leonard's nervous behaviour. There wasn't really anything _wrong_ with a guy coming to his own apartment, but when he was acting like he was doing something criminal, she had to know.

"I just…_we_ just wanted to talk to Sheldon." Leonard confessed bashfully, turning his attention to Priya and her wicked smirk.

Speak of the devil, Penny heard his footsteps coming from the fifth floor, but was unable to warn him. Sheldon rounded the corner of the stairs and saw her standing at her doorway, "Penny! I hope you are not wearing _that_ to our…" he trailed off as he joined her by her door and his eyes followed her gaze, "…date…."

Penny looked down at her work uniform. It certainly wasn't the best outfit in her wardrobe, but it wasn't _that _bad, was it? When Penny refocused on the very awkward situation at hand, she knew it wouldn't be good. Sheldon and Leonard were about to square off. She could see the hurt look on in Leonard's face, and the accusatory stare he was shooting in Sheldon's direction. Penny turned her attention back to Priya, who wore a look of both shock and understanding; not for the relationship, but for the fight that was about to occur between the two friends. Verbal or physical didn't matter, because either way this wouldn't be good.

"What _date,_ Penny?" Leonard's accusation was harsh. It reminded her of the way her father would talk to her when a boy would call for her. He crossed his arms across his chest and his eyes darted between her and Sheldon.

Penny opened her mouth to answer but Sheldon cut her off, "Penny and I are going to watch the meteor shower this evening," He answered bluntly. Had he just left it at that, all would have been fine, but Sheldon couldn't leave well-enough alone. It was against his nature. "As per our 'Relationship Agreement' it's required we indulge each other's interests."

And there it was.

Leonard's face fell momentarily, almost saddened, but was quickly replaced with a look of rage and betrayal.

"_What?"_ Leonard's arm dropped to his sides and his fists balled up. "WHAT?" He repeated, screaming out the question as if the words burned his tongue.

"You should _really_ pay attention," Sheldon sneered coldly, "You know how I hate repeating myself." If nothing else Sheldon's confidence should have been enough to scare _anyone._ Even when about to face off with his roommate and so called friend, he showed no signs of fear. Instead, he held his ground, and that was probably the scariest thing Sheldon could have done. Penny had watched Sheldon take any argument anyone could throw his way, and rip it to shreds without blinking an eye, leaving them and their argument shattered on the floor below them.

"I _heard_ what you said," Leonard snapped back through clenched teeth, seething. "So, you and… and _Penny?" _He questioned in angry disbelief. Leonard stepped toward Sheldon, so angry that you could almost see the steam blowing out his ears.

"Yes, Penny and _I."_ Sheldon shot back, an air of superiority obvious in his tone. Sheldon was actually_ provoking_ his opponent. It reminded her of a little kid taking another little kid's toy and saying _'Nananana…'_ in a horribly childish tone, while dangling said toy in front of his victim.

Only Penny was the toy.

Leonard's focus turned to her. "You're _joking, _right?" The look in his eyes told her he was waiting for 'Bazinga' any second now. Sadly, it seemed she would be the one actually breaking the news to him, as Sheldon seemed more interested in rubbing it in his face. Leonard _did _deserve it; he'd hooked up with Priya what three weeks after they had broken up. She had no sympathy for him, just as he had shown none to her.

"No it's not a jo—"

"What? How did this _happen?" _Leonard cut her off, "and with _him?" _

"What is that supposed to mean, Leonard? What flaw could you possibly find with _me? _I'm far more intelligent than you. I'm taller _and_ stronger than you are. I make more money, _and _I can eat anything I choose. I'm also far more organized and, as it turns out, I am a far more satisfying lover than you are!"

You could hear a pin drop.

Penny's face turned redder than a tomato as Priya and Leonard's jaws hit the floor. Sheldon stood strong as a statue. His voice did not falter as he pointed out almost all of Leonard's short comings with the precision of a hammer hitting a nail. He pronounced each syllable with a scathing tone that cut deep, like a knife would cut flesh.

"And crazier too," Leonard muttered under his breath, "How could you _do_ this me?" He asked, hurting as he focused his eyes on Penny. Finding out your ex-girlfriend and best friend and roommate are dating would do that to someone.

"What exactly did _we_ do to _you_?" Sheldon retorted harshly, "If I remember correctly, and I _always_ remember correctly, you hopped in bed with Dr. Plimpton _three days_ after your doomed relationship with Penny ended, as everyone knew it would. Yet, I recall Penny forgave you didn't she? You then superseded_ that_ idiocy with _her_." He turned his glare on Priya, "Which you proceeded to rub into Penny's face at every possible opportunity, even considering banishing Penny from your life. If I'm taking everything to this point into consideration, then what you're really saying is if you can't have Penny, then no one can? Isn't that a little childish?" Sheldon stepped toward Leonard, screaming Alpha male status at this point.

"No! My best friend and my ex-_girlfriend_ shouldn't be doing… whatever… _this_ is!" Leonard snapped. Penny was expecting Leonard to step up to the plate, so to speak, or hold his ground, he did neither. She was surprised when Leonard took a step back. She had the overwhelming feeling that Sheldon was going in for the kill now that Leonard backed down. There was only one way to deal with Sheldon: _NEVER_ back down.

"Assuming I was anything more than a roommate was your first mistake," Sheldon shot back coldly.

Leonard's face fell. It was like watching someone get stabbed in slow motion. Even Penny cringed at that comment. Priya reached out and grabbed Leonard by his sleeve, tugging on it to gently signal that they should leave.

It was probably the only humane thing she had ever done.

"Speaking of the 'Roommate Agreement,' you haven't really been holding up your end. If you pay this month's rent I'll give you your thirty days' notice to move out. If you don't pay this month's share, you have until the first to find other arrangements." Sheldon added in an emotionless and cold voice, before turning his attention to Penny, "I suggest you go get ready as it's already 9:15."

Sheldon turned on his heel and walked up the stairs leaving everyone staring at the staircase leading to the fifth floor.

"Penny, are you really… whatever it is… with that _nutcase?"_ Leonard interrogated once he was sure they were safe from Sheldon's Vulcan hearing.

"Ya know Leonard, he's not like _'that'_ with me. Maybe it's because I have the guts to stand up to him and his whacky ways, but he seriously is different with me. And yes, I am." Penny answered smugly as she opened her apartment door. She disappeared inside leaving a stunned Leonard and Priya in the hallway.

Penny hurried to get ready. She pulled her hair out of her bun and brushed it out. She threw her uniform into the laundry, and that's when she noticed her neatly folded clothes sitting in the basket. _He did my laundry._ She grabbed her fresh pajamas, sweats and pink tank top, adding a red Penny-Blossom to her hair, before racing the door. She peeked through the door into the hallway, she didn't want another awkward encounter with Leonard. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she booked it up the stairs, making to the roof top at 9:32.

It was for the best that she was good shape, or she would have been out of breath.

"Hey Moonpie!" Penny announced as she stepped out on the roof top. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight before her. Sheldon had laid a blanket over the open space, along with two fluffy pillows. Two bottles of water sat on the edge of the blanket, and a second blanket rested beside the drinks. Sheldon was standing over the laid out blanket with flowers, daisies, wrapped in pretty pink paper. _"Wow."_

"You're late! And only Meemaw calls me that! And these are for you as an apology for my actions last evening." Sheldon offered, extending the flowers awkwardly to her. Taking the flowers, she held them to her nose…and they smelled wonderful, the scent flourished in her airways, daisies had always been one of her favourites. Sheldon was really pulling out all the stops! No guy she had ever dated before had put in this much effort, and it had only been_ three_ days. He really _did _excel at everything he did. "Are you going to join me?" He asked, taking a seat on the blanket.

"Of course I will," She answered, plopping down beside him. "You know you don't need to keep apologizing. I'm not the least bit upset, in fact, I'm really quite impressed." She reached out and set the flowers beside her, before grabbing the bottle of water. "Thanks for doing my laundry," She added.

"You're welcome," Sheldon stated. He lay down on the blanket, resting his head on the pillow, and focusing his eyes on the sky. Penny stretched out beside him. "The meteor shower starts in exactly six minutes."

"Sheldon, sweetie, don't you think you were just a little harsh with Leonard?" Penny's voice cut into the silence as she turned her head to look at his profile. He had his arms folded across his chest as he stared up into the sky.

"Were my words untrue?" He challenged, turning his head and narrowing his eyes quizzically.

"Well… _no,_ but I mean, us being together isn't any reason to kick him _out."_ Penny pointed out. She took the opportunity to snuggle up to him, resting her head against his shoulder. Sheldon stiffened, glaring in her direction, but adjusting to accommodate her intrusion.

"That was_ not_ the reason behind my asking him to vacate the apartment." Sheldon responded in his matter-of-fact-you-should-already-know-this mannerism apparent in this tone.

"Oh? Why?" She questioned further, finding it odd that he could leave out some information like this for example, but give too much information at other times…such as fifteen minutes ago with Leonard and Priya.

"Koothrappali text messaged me, asking if he could stay in Leonard's room temporarily, since Leonard has moved himself into Koothrappali's apartment. After much consideration, I have decided it would be beneficial for everyone if this change was permanent." He explained with a smirk on his face at his bright idea.

Sheldon's biggest fan had to be himself.

"How so?" Penny questioned again. She already had her theories as to why it was a great idea. But she really wanted to hear _his_.

"You would no longer be required to drive me to work, the comic book store or the grocery store. Nor would either of us have to listen to Leonard's incessant whining over our romantic involvement. Also, I would like to point out Koothrappali is far less needy and annoying." Penny nodded in agreement. At least they were on the same page when it came to Leonard.

"Oh! Hey look I think I saw one!" Penny exclaimed, pointing to the ball of fire shooting across the sky.

"Yes," Sheldon agreed enthusiastically, "the shower is starting."

Penny watched the hundreds meteors as they fell from the stars, shooting across the sky before vanishing into nothing. They lit up the whole sky in a mystic light show, almost like stars falling from space. She tore her eyes away from the display in the night sky to look at Sheldon. He was staring straight a

X

"Thank you for inviting me up here tonight Moonpie," Penny smiled in appreciation as she helped him fold up the blanket.

"Only my Meemaw calls me that!" Sheldon seethed through clenched teeth. She could already tell that she was headed for another three strikes before the night was over with, although she was no longer sure that would be a bad thing, if last night had been any indication of what her punishment for strikes would be.

"Yeah, I know," she replied, following Sheldon down the stairs, "So what did you want to do now?" She found it oddly adorable watching him struggle with the arm load of stuff as he fished for his keys.

"I'm going to bed," His answer was blunt as he dropped his keys in the bowl and crossed to the back closet. Penny followed him, carrying the blanket; he placed his neatly on the shelf while she stuffed hers in, rolling it into a ball in the process. She pushed the door shut and turned to see him shaking his head disapprovingly at her.

"Want to have a cup of tea before you do that?" Penny offered as she walked by him and into the kitchen, hunting for tea kettle. She really didn't need to hunt; it was on a shelf with a label stating its location and some whacky I.D. number.

She already had the kettle on when he finally answered. "Acceptable." He stood near the entrance way of the hallway watching her. She leaned over the counter to give him a view of her cleavage, hoping to force his eidetic memory to hit into overdrive.

"Did you enjoy the meteor shower, sweetie?" She asked, resting her chin in her hand, her body resting on the counter top. She smirked when his eyes followed the curve of her body, before shooting back up to her face. She perked up when she heard the kettle whistle.

"Yes. Do you know why they're called 'Meteor Showers'?" Sheldon droned, seeming to cheer up from whatever was on his mind. It took him two strides to reach her, accepting his tea as he kept his stare on her.

"No?" She squeaked under his intense stare. Her plan to repeat the events of last night was backfiring on her… or _was_ it? She swore she could feel his eyes burning a trail over her body, feeling exposed under his scrutiny.

"Meteors are caused by streams of cosmic debris called 'meteoroids' entering Earth's atmosphere at extremely high speeds on parallel trajectories, and most meteors are smaller than a grain of sand, almost all of them disintegrate and never hit the Earth's surface." He explained without moving, with his gaze was still concentrated on her. "This is why it's safe to _watch_ them." He added taking a sip of tea.

"Cool." Penny's words seemed useless against the intensity that was Sheldon Cooper. He was just _looking_ at her and it was sending shivers up her spine and goose bumps on her arms.

"I don't suppose you have ever considered what would happen if a giant meteor collided with the Earth, have you?" Sheldon proposed, tilting his head slightly, before turning his attention back to his hot drink.

"You mean like that movie where that guy goes out to space and blows up the big flying rock thing?" She posed cutely, using her super sweet voice. She already knew the answer, but messing with Sheldon was just too easy. She could see his eye twitching slightly, and the corner of his mouth following suit.

"Are you _serious?_ You mean _'__Armageddon'?"_ He pointed out in shock. "That movie is _ridiculous,"_He added. Brushing past her, and moving to the sink to rinse his cup out.

"It's so believable," Penny teased," like _you _could do better?" She asked smugly, placing her cup on the counter beside him, keeping her sly smirk hidden from his view, so that he wouldn't catch on.

Sheldon was silent for a moment before spinning around quickly, "Sarcasm?"

"Nope?" Penny answered, popping the 'P'.

"I would simply blow it up from here on Earth. Do you actually believe I don't have the capabilities to design and build a device to destroy the meteor before it could even come close to the Earth?" His exasperated reply made her want to giggle.

"Maybe?" She teased.

"Good _night,_ Penny!" Sheldon seethed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat as he stormed down the hallway with Penny at his heels. He had shut his bedroom door, but did he really think that would stop her? "Penny? No one is supposed to be in my room."

"I was only _joking,_ Sheldon, you didn't have get like that," She apologized. This wasn't going in the direction she wanted it to. Being cute hadn't worked the way she had planned…then again, she was standing in the doorway to his bedroom. And they say opportunity doesn't come knocking. "You know, in the 'Relationship Agreement' it says we have to share a bed at least once a week…" She purred as she sauntered over, stopping only inches from where he stood next to his bed. His room was tidy; everything was in its place and organized by size, color, name and many others factors, which had probably been taken into account. It smelled like him and a hint of pine sol mixing with the scent of aged paper and bounce sheets.

Sheldon's body seemed to lock up at her closeness. "Penny! I have an eidetic memory. It says no such thing!" Penny laid her hands on Sheldon's sides, rubbing up and down slowly as she took another step closer, pressing her chest against his.

"Come on," She pleaded in her sugary sweet voice again, letting her hands slide around his waist to start working on his lower body. Slowly, she moved her palms over his shoulder blades.

"_Penny!"_ He exclaimed, almost jumping out of his skin, making a weak attempt to push her away. He could have moved her if he _tried,_ but it seemed he wasn't really putting up a decent fight against her advances.

"_Please?"_ She pouted, letting her hair cover her face, pulling out all her acting skills as she sniffled in a sad attempt at feigning tears.

"There, there. Don't cry. Well if it's that important to you… but _no _coitus!" Sheldon sighed in defeat. Penny pulled him into a big hug, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, can you exit my room so I can change?"

Penny slipped outside the door. _Baby steps. _She reminded herself. She heard him pull the covers back and took it as an okay to re-enter. She couldn't hide her grin as he lifted the covers for her to slide in beside him.

"Aw Sheldon you're the best." She beamed, sliding under the blankets next to him.

"Good night Penny."

"Good night, Moonpie."

"Only Meemaw calls me that!"

X

End Chapter 7. Yeah I booted Leonard… I'm so evil… but I don't believe Leonard would be as understanding as everyone else's fics make him out to be soo BYE! Hello Raj… isn't he a little cutie?

If you haven't read Disproving Penny by "MyOwnStar" Check it out! Awesome fanfic and one of my personal favourites!


	8. The Leonard Complex

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: DefyGravity18 – A woman of pure awesomeness!<p>

Chapter 8. Thank you all for the reviews! It helps keep me going it really does! Okay a big thanks to MyOwnStar for all her help with many parts of this chapter. You are an amazing person to bounce my ideas off of and I love you dearly for this, this fic just wouldn't be the same without you. Thank you for awesome friendship here is the chapter 8 you been harassing me for!

Next Chylea3784 – Thank you so much for your help with a pretty big part of this fanfic I won't go into detail about but your ideas are epic.

Finally DefyGravity18 thank you for being my beta for this fic, your final go over and corrections are beautiful you make this baby shine. You three ladies are the BEST!

X

_Saturday, 9:45 pm. Raj __Koothrappali's apartment._

"Slow down Leonard. You're not making any sense." Howard tried to calm down the blubbering and babbling Leonard, who had just come bursting through the door like hell had just frozen over.

"Penny and Sheldon are – _dating_ – I _think_… and Sheldon kicked me _out!"_ Leonard finally managed to blurt between gasps for breath. He looked up at the two stunned faces staring blankly at him. Obviously, in their opinions, hell had frozen over. Before either of them could say a word, Leonard quickly relayed what had happened between him and his roommate in the hallway barely a half hour before.

"Wow," The stunned whisper fell from Howard's mouth, the words barely audible, yet all three men understood what that one simple word conveyed.

"I can't believe Sheldon kicked me out." Leonard repeated in disbelief.

Raj and Howard shared a knowing look, both aware that Raj had texted the crazy man complaining about Leonard and his freaky Star-Trek sex fantasy. Neither of them expected for Sheldon to actually step _over_ that line, and kick out his friend of nearly a decade. This was sure to change everything in their little circle.

"Why don't you live here and I'll move in with Sheldon," The Indian man suggested. "I asked Sheldon if the arrangement worked for him. He agreed, but he mentioned something about drafting a new roommate agreement. I didn't think he would do something _that _drastic."

"_You're_ the reason Sheldon told me to move out?" Leonard cried in disbelief, almost jumping out of his seat on the burgundy couch. His fists clenched tightly, making his knuckles white in contrast to the dark jeans he was wearing. He was practically trembling with anger.

"Dude, how was_ I_ supposed to know Sheldon was going to do _that?_ This is _Sheldon _we are talking about!" Raj pointed out, gesturing with his hand that Sheldon was crazy. Leonard still looked upset, but resigned to the fact that everyone knew was true. No one could ever _really_ predict what Sheldon Cooper would do next.

"Now hold on a minute," Howard cut in, "you said Sheldon and Penny are _dating?"_ He asked, changing the subject to the obviously juicier news.

"It's about _time_ they finally clued in." Raj's accented words cut through the tension in the room like a knife through butter. When Howard and Leonard both turned their sceptical eyes on him, Raj shrugged. "What?" He asked defensively.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" snapped Leonard as he jumped to his feet, glaring at Raj.

"You can't tell me you didn't see this coming. You've _seen_ how they interact with each other." The Indian man explained casually. "They've got that creepy weird bond thing. And she _did_ say you ruined dumb guys for her."

Leonard was taken aback by Raj's blunt and to the point statement. Didn't they know it was against the _'bro code'_ to date your best friends _ex?_ Sheldon may have said that they weren't friends, and maybe Sheldon actually believed that now, but the past eight years hadn't been just two 'acquaintances' hanging out together. The cold sting of betrayal was a powerful burn when he considered the idea of Penny and Sheldon _together_.

"I've noticed he's not as crazy when she's around," Howard pointed out, pulling Leonard from his internal thoughts.

"What part of he's my _best friend _and _she's my ex_ is not getting _through_ to you guys? What about the _'Bro Code'?_" Leonard seethed, crossing his arms. He was really irritated and frankly, hurt that his friends seemed to condone the situation, even seeming to support the fucked up relationship that had just been revealed to him! Was he the only one the found this to be something out of the _Twilight Zone?_ Sheldon was supposed to be asexual and not interested in _anything_. In fact there was something about this whole deal that was just downright _wrong. _

"Leonard, no offence, but you dating Penny was somewhat of a fluke-"

"And Sheldon dating her _isn't?"_ Leonard practically spat, interrupting Howard. The glare he aimed at the shorter man gave new meaning to the expression_ 'if looks could kill'. _

Howard turned his attention to Raj with a _'help me out here'_ look, to which the dark skinned man seemed oblivious to his friend's plea for help.

"All we're trying to say is, you been hooking up with_ my_ sister for months. It's only natural for Penny to want to move on too. Who _cares_ if it's Sheldon? It could be worse. She could have picked _Stuart..._ or Zack," Raj pointed out with a shrug, standing and wandering over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He couldn't help feeling a little sympathy for his friend, yet still shocked by the news that Leonard had brought with him. However, anyone with functioning eyes could have seen this coming for _years. _One couldn't help noting the way Sheldon and Penny behaved together. Their special blend of sexual tension paired with admiration, which had been brought on by a flirtatious love-hate relationship and consistent casual bantering was so _obvious_. The way they argued was the telltale sign, but you could _really_ see the growing bond between them when the other was in any sort of trouble. Whatever existed between those two had been growing like a flower, beginning as only a small bud in the dirt, before slowly growing into a plant that was ready to blossom.

Raj couldn't deny he was little disappointed regarding Leonard's display of emotion over the whole thing; the guy was dating his sister but had proven tonight that he wasn't over Penny. However, he couldn't be _too_ upset with Leonard, because_ he_ was the reason Sheldon had kicked Leonard out! It obviously wasn't what he'd intended to happen, but he was sick of the creepy _Star Trek_ sex that was occurring in his bedroom. If he had to hear the phrase _'I'm entering the landing dock', _one more time, he swore he was going to scream.

As Leonard paced across the apartment, his eyes narrowed and his hand brushed agitatedly through his black hair. He sighed in exasperation, before stopping in his tracks to look up at the two men standing near the small kitchen in the apartment, glaring at them a moment.

"Fuck this," he muttered under his breath, and without another word, he tore out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him..

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Raj grumbled, turning toward Howard, who did not reply; he only shrugged his shoulders and wandered back to the abandoned _Call of Duty: MW3_ that had been forgotten upon Leonard's intrusion.

"He's not over Penny," Raj offered, "Man! My kill to death ratio is ruined now."

X

Leonard shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked against the slight breeze. It thrashed at his open coat, sending the thick fabric fluttering in every direction. The wind was surprisingly chilly for late April in Pasadena. His footsteps echoed against the hard cement sidewalk, while the sound of passing cars coupled with the bustle of people enjoying the city night life came alive around him. He noticed people staring up at the sky, either pointing or taking pictures. Turning his eyes skyward, he suddenly felt like an idiot as he watched the dazzling display of the meteor shower streaking the night sky, showing off the wonders of outer space.

He couldn't keep his mind off of everything that had happened earlier. The sting of betrayal and jealousy pulsated away in both his mind and his chest, resulting in a dull ache. Not to mention, his encounter with Howard and Raj had not gone quite as he had hoped. Leonard had hoped – no – _expected _that his friends would be equally upset that Sheldon had stolen both his ex and his home. Hell, the thought of a _'roommate switch'_ was just silly; the world didn't work that way, no matter how much one wanted it to.

With a heavy sigh, Leonard forced his eyes away from the meteor shower and continued his journey to… well, somewhere with alcohol for sure. He had strived so hard for Penny's attentions, yet Sheldon had always seemed to get more quality time with her than he ever had. Sheldon had even received the better gifts every Christmas season. He couldn't understand _why_, when Sheldon was crazy, demanding, and well, _Sheldon-y._ Yes, he had noticed their closeness as the years had passed, but he'd never thought of it as anything more than a platonic bond. The idea of _him…_with _her…_it just didn't seem _right_. The idea of them… doing _it_ seemed wrong as well!

Sheldon wasn't the kind of person a girl like Penny deserved. After what she'd done to _him _when he'd confessed his love for her, he certainly hadn't hoped for her to find that kind of happiness with his _best friend._ And what kind of friend was Sheldon, if he was so willing to denounce their _years_ of friendship to hop in bed with his best friend's ex? Leonard couldn't even decide which one of the two he was more upset with.

Leonard noticed the sound of loud music, paired with a heavy bass beat and the overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Exactly the sort of place he had been looking for, especially because this place was definitely not on _any _Sheldon approved list. He showed his ID at the door and pushed his way into the pub, which was filling up quickly, but still had a few empty chairs at the bar. Climbing onto the tall barstool, he rested his elbows on the oak surface in front of him. The older looking man behind the bar nodded at Leonard knowingly.

"A shot of Crown," Leonard called over the din of the club music. With a sigh, he added, "Make it a double." The bartender swiftly placed with shot in front of him, which he took in one swig. The honey brown liquor burned the back of his throat as he swallowed. He knew, deep in his heart, that he should just be happy for them and continue on in his blissful relationship with Priya, but the nagging ache remained in the back of his mind. He knew he couldn't allow this to happen, and intended on finding out what was really going on between the two of them, before putting a stop to it. Penny and Sheldon could not and _would_ not be together when all was said and done.

Of that much, Leonard was certain.

When someone bumped roughly into his arm, he looked up for what seemed like forever to see a familiar six foot five inch tower of muscle in a black golf shirt.

"Kurt."

X

_Sunday Morning._

Penny stretched out, yawning heavily and nearly screaming when her backside brushed against a solid body behind her. Snapping her eyes open and taking in her surroundings, she realized she was in Sheldon's bedroom; the wall of comic books neatly positioned across the row of shelves were a dead giveaway. Laughing to herself, she remembered how easily Sheldon had caved on his 'no one in my bedroom' rule. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of said scientist lying beside her in his slightly angled 'vampire pose'. His small bed fit the two of them perfectly, with a little room to keep them from falling on the floor.

It had only been four days, but she really had the urge to grab his collar and shake him, demanding to know where the real Sheldon was. It was definitely out of character for him, but she wasn't going to turn down the sweet gestures that he seemed so willing to offer.

She searched around for his alarm clock, but realized it was on the other side of the bed. With a sluggish groan, she reached for her cell phone, which was sitting on the night table beside her. She could tell before even looking at the time that it was still early in the morning just by the barest hints of sunlight filtering in from the window beside the night table_. 5:46 am_. What an ungodly hour.

Sinking back against the pillow, she felt her eyelids grow heavy as it welcomed her back in its soft embrace. She inhaled the musky smell that lingered in the air around her and she felt the tug of sleep pulling her back into bliss.

When Penny opened her eyes the second time, sunlight was spilling into the tiny bedroom window brightening her surroundings, and the rich smell of coffee hung in the air. With a lazy huff, she pulled herself out of the small bed upon finding herself alone. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she headed down into the kitchen, finding it slightly strange to be emerging from Dr. Crazy's room.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot watching the first Spider-Man movie, his breakfast already eaten as indicated by the empty plate on his lap and the cup of tea clutched in his slender hands. "Morning, Moonpie!" She muttered, as she shuffled toward the fresh, untouched, pot of coffee that he had brewed just for her. Sheldon was not allowed near caffeine, _ever _again. The whole Penny Blossom escapades were still fresh in her mind whenever the name Sheldon and the word caffeine were used in the same sentence. Still, it made her smile to remember sitting with him in her apartment as he helped her assemble the hair accessories. Surprisingly, she had really enjoyed herself spending that time with him until the boys, like they always did, had gotten carried away and created that website.

The coffee smelled even better as she poured it. She was up before eleven, and really needed all the coffee she could get. Penny wondered if Sheldon could create a caffeine IV… wouldn't that be useful? Penny felt her body react at the first taste of the bitter, hot drink without cream or sugar. She couldn't do the black coffee thing, and pulled the milk from the fridge, before grabbing the sugar to fix her coffee the way she liked it.

She turned towards Sheldon and leaned back against the counter top. His gaze was focused on her with that same intense stare from the night before, making her wonder what was going through his head right now. His eyes raked slowly from her feet to her eyes, devouring every inch of her and making her shift until his eyes met hers, before Sheldon silently returned his attention to the television screen in front of him.

"If you insist on calling me by the endearment my Meemaw has given me, then you shall being to receive strikes." Sheldon told her with an air of finality, glancing at her briefly, before returning to the movie playing out on the television.

"If that's the case, I respond with Moonpie, Moonpie, Moonpie." She didn't even bother hiding her smirk when he gave her a blank stare and his eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. "Now, come punish me," She teased, and almost fell over in outright laughter when his face turned bright red, obviously remembering the events from Friday, shifting in his seat and glowering at the television as if he was trying to make it explode. His fist tightened for a moment before he relaxed.

"I'd be careful of what you wish for, Penny." Sheldon's smooth, threatening voice verged on the edge of predatory, along with the same intense stare from both last night and only a few moments earlier. "I will give you a pass…_this_ time." He added darkly, before standing from his spot and leaving the room. The closing of the bathroom door told her it was 8:20 without the need to look at the clock.

Penny looked down at the cup in her hand and decided to take it with her to her apartment, crossing the hall quickly on trembling legs. His blue eyes had almost glowed, with intensity. It was as though he wasn't merely undressing her with his eyes, but rather branding her_ soul_ with his gaze, making her _his _both inside and out. Now that she was away from him it was unnerving, yet strangely arousing.

She'd dealt with her share of men staring and leering at her over the years, and at this point in her life, she could really tell the difference between those looks she received from those men and the look in Sheldon's eyes last night or this morning. It wasn't the usual lustful stare, and she realized now how weak it made her legs and how it made her body quiver under the observant gaze of Sheldon's beautiful blue eyes.

X

Penny had just stepped out of the shower when she heard the familiar OCD knocking at her door, followed by the call of her name. Grinning deviously to herself, she decided to fight his fire with a little fire of her own; she wrapped the towel around her body and sauntered to the door, waiting until he finished his final knock before opening the door and greeting her new boyfriend with nothing on but a thin towel, her sun kissed skin glistening with the sheen of her recent shower.

"Penny I was hoping you—" Sheldon's voice cut off, when he noticed what she was wearing. Penny watched as he opened and closed his mouth, swallowing heavily. His dilated pupils and slight bulge forming in the front of his pants told her he was, at least, enjoying the view. Especially judging by the way she could feel his eyes scanning over every exposed part of her body.

"Can I _help _you, Moonpie?" She drawled with a devilish smirk plastered on her face, loosening her grip of said towel and causing the back to fall down a little lower, exposing more of her cleavage. Penny even pondered what _could_ happen if she dropped the towel completely, but Sheldon drew her attention back to him as she finished his train of thought, staring at the door frame as he spoke.

"I wanted to know if you join me for an afternoon of…" Sheldon's voice trailed off again, when his eyes flitted back in her direction. However, this time it was the stunned and shocked look he'd had before, the intense one that made her burn for him. She was taken aback when he stepped toward her, invading her personal space with his confident presence. This was the exact same Sheldon that had squared off with Leonard last night. _This_ was Alpha Male Sheldon, whom she was standing nose to nose with. His right hand rested seemingly innocently on her door, just above her head, while his left hand was clenching and relaxing at his side, as if he wanted to do something but was restraining himself.

Sheldon's left hand collided with the door on the other side of her head, it happened so fast Penny didn't even register it until the loud 'bang' beside her head caused her to jump. It had not gently moved to rest there, he'd slammed his palm against the door with startling force, pinning her between he and the door, his arms becoming a barrier to which there was no escape. Her grip on the towel faltered but was able to catch it before it fell off.

Sheldon pressed his body flush against hers, grinding his obvious arousal against her lower stomach as his blue eyes flashed. His clean, minty, after-shower scent filled her senses, paired with…was that _Axe_ Body Wash? She could feel her knees going weak again, overwhelmed by her urged to kiss him. A second later, just as quickly as it had happened, his body was gone from hers as he pulled away from her door and stepped back into the hallway, staring at the floor.

"Would you join me for an afternoon of kite flying at the park?" His voice no longer held the Alpha Male complexity, instead replaced by tone similar to a scolded child who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It was in this moment Penny realized she was the one messing with forces beyond her ken.

"Yeah…" She mumbled, and when she looked back at her doorway, she realized Sheldon was gone. She hadn't even heard him leave, or even his door opening and re-closing. She could barely form a coherent thought as she stared at the closed door of 4A, trying to grasp what had just happened.

X

She'd opted for a more conservative outfit for this outing to the park; slightly looser blue jeans and a full blue t-shirt with only a slight amount of cleavage showing. Knocking softly on Sheldon's door, she pushed it open, it was déjà vu as the door swung open and she was met with the empty living room and kitchen.

"Sheldon?" She called out in a hushed voice. Her little whack-a-doodle was full of surprises, and she wasn't really sure what was happening or how to take this new side of Sheldon that she was seeing for the first time in nearly five years.

"Ah, Penny!" He said, coming into the room, "I'm aware you do not have a kite of your own, but I have a spare. Actually, I have a few options for you to choose from," he paused for a moment and held out a weird looking device. "I believe I have chosen the most appropriate one for a person of your beginner level and consequential lack of knowledge on the aspects of kite flying. If you can't keep this one in the air, then I fear there is no hope for you."

"Um… thanks?" she muttered, studying the kite he'd presented her with. It was red with pink and white swirls randomly scattered on its surface. She was more taken back by Sheldon acting as if nothing had happened forty minutes before in her doorway. It was as if he were two people: the Sheldon she had known for years and the Sheldon she had met only two days before, when he'd pinned her against the very counter she was staring at. The thought made a shiver race over her body like a gust of icy wind.

Sheldon led the way out the door, pausing just outside and allowing her to pass him so he could lock up. He perked up with a child-like smile adorning his features.

"Shall we?" He inquired, pleasantly. Penny nodded in a halfhearted response as her mind was wrapped up in trying to figure out the whack-a-doodle leading the way down the stairs with a – _bounce?_ – in his step.

Finally, she brushed it off as Sheldon's twenty plus years of pent up sexual energy emerging, and he wasn't aware of how to handle it. It would pass once he'd gotten a few more sexual experiences under his belt, she was sure of it. If Friday night had been any proof of what he was capable of, then he could be an amazing lover.

She was glad she didn't have to drive them to the park, and was surprised to find walking down the street with Sheldon was much more pleasant than sitting in a car with him.

"Penny is that _you?" _A voice called out from the coffee shop they had just passed.

X

I think this a good place to end this chapter… so the plot thickens… mwa ha ha….

Please review. Let me know what you think.


	9. Kite Flying Realization

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: Devastatingly amazing MyOwnStar - FSL<p>

Chapter 9. Welcome! After an overwhelming response I changed the warnings on this to give you an idea of what direction I'm going with this. Dark Sheldon seems to be a hit so here we go.

To DefyGravity18 – Thank you for all your help up to this point and congratulations on the things happening in your personal life! When things calm down I hope you'll still beta for me! Until then Relax and enjoy these times they only happen once! Everyone else head over to read 'The News Article Significance'.

A _**HUGE **_thanks to MyOwnStar for taking time away from 'Disproving Penny' to beta this thing for me, and for supporting every part of this story. You mean the world to me and this fanfic would not be the same with you.

To Chylea3784 – Your help on this baby is epic… you add so much to this story, and as you read the next few chapters you are going be like 'Yeah, that was my idea', until then shhhh! It's a secret!.

Finally to those who have favourite, alert, and review, Thanks a million. Keep the reviews coming, makes me work fast when I know what you're thinking!

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER DEALS WITH SOME PRETTY MATURE CONTENT. I WILL GIVE FURTHER EXPLAINATION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REMEMBER THIS IS JUST FANFICTION AND IT NOT AIMED TO HURT OR OFFEND ANYONE. I****'****M SORRY IF THE TOPICS IN THIS FIC ARE OFFENSIVE TO YOU IT WASN****'****T MY INTENT.**

X

"Penny, is that you?" a voiced called out from the coffee shop they had just passed. The high pitch, almost squeaky voice was recognized by Penny immediately. She turned towards the shorter blonde with a large smile.

"Hey, Bernadette!" Penny greeted, and then paused to look around for Howard. "Where's the old ball and chain?" she asked when she didn't see him with her.

"Oh, he's helping Raj pack for the big move!" the smaller blonde offered as she glanced sideways at Sheldon with a soft smile. "Soo… Howard told me that you two were…," her voice may have trailed off but the motion of her eyebrows finished the sentence for her.

"Yes, Penny and I have entered into a Relationship Agreement," Sheldon cut in, his stance was defensive and his tone changed. Penny recognized this from the fight between him and Leonard last night. Sheldon was really getting ready to square off with Bernadette. She couldn't help but look between the two nervously. Sheldon was never good at reading social cues and couldn't see that Bernadette was happy for them.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you two. It's about time!" Bernadette squealed as she bounced forward and pulled Penny into a hug. The taller of the two returned the hug sheepishly while casting a glance at Sheldon who seemed to have relaxed, his features softening.

"Thanks, sweetie!" Penny exclaimed as they parted from the embrace. "I'm actually glad I ran into you. Do you think you can work my Saturday shift next week? I'll take any shift you don't want if you please take this one?" The slight pleading in her voice even surprised Sheldon, his eyes focused on her with that intense stare that was becoming quite common.

"Yeah I think so. You know I normally don't work weekends, but one won't hurt," the small woman replied with a shrug. "What do you need it off for?"

"ComicCon is that weekend, and I promised Sheldon I would go, but I can't afford to take the whole weekend off. I wanted to book it off, but the schedule was already posted," Penny answered with a slightly defeated tone. She did still owe Sheldon for the whole breaking in and messing around with his laptop, and she didn't want to think about what might happen if she didn't. She knew how long he could hold a grudge for. One name summed it up: Wil Wheaton.

"Oh, yes! Howie has been talking about it for weeks now. I'll take your shift. I don't really want to go anyways," Bernadette offered with a curt nod. "So, did Leonard and Priya tell you their big news?"

Penny's mind flashed back to last night before Sheldon came down the stairs where he had said they had something to talk to Sheldon about. The fight had happened before the news was shared. "Ah, no they didn't get around to it… our news came out first."

"Oh… Leonard is flying to India next month to meet her parents." With a slight smile, Bernadette seemed more excited over the news than required, but also this was a big step for the couple. Sheldon had even gotten his way with Priya when he threatened to inform her parents of her involvement with Leonard.

"Oh, wow." Penny looked over at Sheldon, his expression hadn't changed. If he was surprised by the news, he didn't show it. That didn't stop her from feeling bad; they had both been cruel to him when he was trying to share his happy news with his friends.

"Anyways," Bernadette continued, "I have a stack of homework taller than me. It was good seeing you!" With a quick wave, Bernadette turned down the way they had just come from before vanishing into the parking lot on the side of the building.

"I guess that means Priya and Leonard are getting serious," Penny stated to Sheldon, who seemed uninterested in the new turn of events. He had that blank expression on his face as he continued walking towards the park. "You okay?" she asked when she caught up to slightly faster pace.

"I'm fine, Penny. I am a little confused as to why he seemed so jealous if what you assume is true," he pointed out with an angry edge to his words that sent shivers down her spine. "Tell me, Penny, was he a better suitor than I?" He turned his head to glance down at her with those intense blue eyes. Was it wrong that his intense stare was starting to turn her on. Hell, when he pinned her to the door she was turned on! She still wasn't sure how she was going to bring it up in conversation, but she was curious about what was going on inside his head.

"He didn't put in half the effort you have. You can be proud to say you've swept me off my feet, and stop calling yourself a 'suitor'. It sounds weird. You're my boyfriend now." She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she spoke. She swore the only thing he had left to do was sprinkle rose petals on the bed with candles lit up around the room, like something out of a cheesy romance novel. Was that where he getting all this stuff from? One of those $4.99 romance novels you buy at the drug store?

"I suppose I am," Sheldon replied quietly, after which he offered nothing more on the topic. She came to a spot beside him, looking out at the bustling green field in front of them.

Off to the furthest corner was a small playground with a slide, monkey bars and a cute swing set. The sounds of children laughing and screaming as they played added a surreal touch to the place. Across from the playground was a soccer field. The large white nets were slightly worn with the paint starting to peel, two teams of young boys kicked the black and white ball as their sounds mixed with the overall buzz of life. In the large open space of grass there was a littering of walking paths where young lovers and elderly couples strolled carelessly, some with their dogs and others without. Their chatter was dull against the background of noise. Looking up at the sky she saw kites in the air, floating happily along the skyline.

Sheldon scanned the park, his eyes darting towards the sky only briefly before he returned his gaze back to the ground as he started walking over the grass. Penny followed, unsure as to where he was going, but she knew he was probably not just picking 'any spot' but rather the 'perfect spot'.He finally stopped at a hill side with a slight slope. He slipped his messenger bag off and pulled a thin blue blanket out. Laying it out, he proceeded to check his kite over.

Penny plopped down on the blanket and watched his fingers work over the rainbow coloured kite with the black stripe across the point of it. She held hers up in the air. She couldn't remember the last time she got to enjoy the simple pleasure of flying a kite.

"Are you able to get the kite in the air on your own or am I required to assist you?" Sheldon's voice was slightly condescending, but she was sure he hadn't meant it that way. She gave him a pouty look, trying not to smile. Why should she put the effort in if he was so willing to help?

"Here." He placed his own kite on the grass and grabbed hers from her hand when she offered it to him. It took him only seconds to have it flying in the air above her. He handed the string back to her and repeated the process with his own.

Penny smiled as she watched as his kite lifted up to join hers. She allowed herself to fall back, sprawling out on the blanket. Sheldon remained sitting and shot her a curious glance.

"Sheldon?" She could feel his eyes scanning over her body when she teasingly uttered his name.

"Yes?"

She turned her head to look at him. He had returned his focus to the kites dancing in the wind.

"Why did you agree and accept to keep my changes in the agreement?" she asked, keeping her gaze focused on him. He shifted and dipped his head to stare at the grass under his shoes. It reminded her of when they first met and she asked him about his white-board. She had been drawn him, and he really was one of those 'beautiful mind guys'. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she always impressed with his seemingly endless wealth of knowledge.

"Penny, I thought I had explained myself thoroughly at the restaurant, but to restate the point, and in terms you understand: from my research, a relationship is supposed to be a give and take 'equal partnership'," he explained using finger quotes, "and I figured if you went through the trouble of breaking into my home and messing with my laptop, you were serious about the changes. Also I did not wish to have your Nebraska man hands assaulting me."

"Why did you give two strikes for it if you didn't want my…," Penny paused when her brain registered his comment about her hands. "Wait, what did you just call my hands?" she barked, shooting the physicist a harsh glare. She pushed herself up into a seated position and looked at her hands.

"Penny, that's not important," he responded, looking at her wearily as he leaned to his side to put some distance between them.

"Whatever. So, why did you jump my bones against the counter?" The question was short and to the point. She decided to ignore his insult and continued on with her original line of questioning. She had actually wanted to address this topic on the rooftop last night but decided against it then, deeming the timing inappropriate after running into Leonard and Priya.

"I explained this already. I refuse to repeat myself. And I apologized with flowers, I may add!" Sheldon shot back on the defensive. His blush returned full force and painted his face in a deep red. If it hadn't appeared in this situation out of seemingly nowhere, Penny would have sworn it was sunburn.

"No, you didn't explain! You babbled on about agreements and porn and then wouldn't speak to me for the rest of the night. I think I deserve an explanation. So explain!" She pushed again, her voice rising as she ended her sentence. She wanted answers for his out of character actions over the last week and this was as good a place as any to start.

"Alright! Fine!" Sheldon yelped at her harsh tone. "Leonard dropped me off at the apartment, and upon entering, I noticed my chair had been moved and my laptop was a quarter inch out of place. At first I thought someone had broken in to steal my work. I did a walkthrough of the apartment and found nothing else out of place-"

"How did you know the chair had been moved or even the laptop?" Penny interrupted.

"Penny, I have an eidetic memory. I can remember every room in every place I've ever been," he replied shaking his head with that you-should-already-know-this look. He continued, "When I opened my files I noticed the Relationship Agreement had been saved as a larger file than when I had left that morning. That's how I knew it was you before I even read you're changes." Upon finishing, he offered her an accusatory glare.

Penny paused for a moment. "Oh, so what did you think of them?" Her mind wandered to the day she slipped in the shower; she knew Sheldon peeked, but to know he had that image in his head to recall at any time made her shudder.

Sheldon offered a heavy sigh before continuing ,"I was… surprised. You used a lot of slang I _was _unfamiliar with, however my research on your terms led me the most graphic pop-ups and websites…. Because of those, I wish I did not have my eidetic memory-"

"That bad?" Penny could only smirk. She had a pretty good idea on what popped up on his screen when entering the phrases: doggy style, blow job or cowgirl. She did write a few pages of sex related clauses in the agreement. To be honest, she expected Sheldon to get mad and change most of it back, and she decided it was best not to tell him it was done as a joke since he was so willing allowed the changes. "And?"

"It is my belief that my attraction towards you over the years and those images fresh in my mind caused me to act in a very primal manner that was extremely inappropriate." As he explained himself, his eyes shifted away from her and his blush returned. She had to admit he looked cute when his shy side came out, but that stare he had going on was just plain _hot_.

"Was that your first time?" she asked changing the topic, curiosity getting the best of her. She just had to know. The way he had taken control…she felt herself getting aroused just thinking about.

"Yes, but technically no. There were some…," Sheldon swallowed, pushing forward with his story, "instances at the boarding school I went to when I was younger." Penny listened, her breath catching in her throat as her intuition sensed where this was going. "There was a teacher that would come into my room-" His words were cut off and his frame froze when Penny pressed her lips against his, cutting off words she didn't want to hear. The kiss was more mechanical in nature, the emotion in it nothing more than a suppression of words and the hope that the tears stinging her eyes wouldn't fall.… She had gotten the gist of it and wasn't sure if she could bear hearing the rest of the story. She certainly wasn't going to make him bring up such painful memories just for her sake and really she just wasn't ready to hear it herself.

However, this admission explained a lot of why Sheldon was so Sheldon-y. The need for control in every situation, screaming 'Danger, Danger' when awoken from sleep, the lack of interest in relationships and sex in general, not allowing anyone into his room. Hell, the list really goes on and on. It certainly didn't explain everything, but it definitely didn't help in understanding his overall craziness.

"Sheldon...," She called his name, but no other words would leave her mouth when she pulled back from the sweet, simple kiss. She rested her forehead against his and brought her free hand up to cup his cheek. She wasn't sure if she should apologize for bringing it up in the first place or just leave it alone. She decided to leave it be for now. She pulled him into a hug with her free arm and felt him bury his face in her hair. He seemed just as relieved not to have to continue the story.

The moment was interrupted by Sheldon's text message ring tone. He fumbled through his pockets and pulled the phone out to read the message.

Penny observed him quickly typing back a reply, and as she watched she decided she would return the romantic favours and show him how his first time should have been. It would be special, she would make sure of that.

X

_Apartment 4A._

"What?" the dark skinned woman questioned in disbelief. Her eyes narrowed at the man with the black rimmed glasses standing in front of her. The two where in his bedroom packing. It had been decided in terms of the move as 'the sooner the better' for all parties involved.

"Sheldon said he wants to do inventory list before I officially leave," Leonard muttered under his breath as he pulled another collectors piece of _Star Trek _memorabilia out of his closet. After eight years of living in this room, in this apartment with Sheldon, with so many memories, he found packing was a lot more difficult that he'd realized it would be.

"What does he think you're going to do, steal all his toys?" She tried to hide the small giggle as she turned back to the desk across the room and continued to carelessly toss random things into the cardboard box beside her.

"You know some of them are valuable collectors-" He glanced up at the 'they-are-just-toys' look she was shooting him. "Never mind," he murmured, returning his attention to his closet.

Priya moved from the cleared off desk to the book shelf. "How do you think they got together anyways?" she asked nonchalantly while flipping through the book she had just picked up.

"God knows," he replied as he rolled his eyes. "Maybe he finally brain washed her." He'd muttered the last part under his breath, not realizing Priya heard him. He didn't see the annoyed look she shot in his direction.

"This really bothers you doesn't it?" Her voice took a sympathetic tone. She tossed the book into the same box she had piled all junk off his desk in. Priya crossed the room and came behind him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a little. I mean it's Penny… and Sheldon!" He announced his honest answer with a sigh and leaned into her touch.

"I can understand how your best friend and ex dating can bother you, I really can, but there is nothing you can do about it and didn't she say you ruined dumb guys for her? I know you've ruined dumb guys for me…," she purred in his ear as she massaged his shoulders.

"But it's Sheldon. He's the definition of crazy and she picked him over me." Leonard froze when he heard the words leave his mouth; he was unable to stop them. Priya release him from her embrace. She crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"You still have feeling for her don't you?" She narrowed her hazel eyes as the scowl overtook her once flirty smile.

"I didn't mean it like… can I have a mulligan? I just meant I loved her at one point and she rejected me only to hook up with Sheldon… with Sheldon!" he stuttered as he tried to defuse the woman who looked like she was about to rip his head off.

"So what? You've moved on to better. She's just a waitress with no future. Let him have her!" Priya snapped. Leonard reached out only to have her push his arms away. "We are about to move in together and I'm taking you meet my parents…. My. Parents! Yet all you seem to care about is Sheldon and Penny? Get. Over. It!" She turned on her heel and stormed out his bedroom leaving him standing in shock.

"Me and my big mouth! Great job, Leonard!" he muttered to himself before following after her. "She's really not going to be happy when she finds out about what happened last night…."

X

Penny now remembered why she had doubts dating Sheldon. Seriously. As it turns out, only one in ten restaurants in the entire United States of America is 'Sheldon approved'. It was well after 1 pm and she was starving, but not a single place they walked passed was worthy of the great Dr. Cooper.

"This place looks good," she pointed out as they strolled by a small coffee shop.

"I highly doubt it." His eyes scanned the small bistro. She could tell he was nit-picking and honestly wouldn't be surprised if he pulled out white gloves and black light. "Penny, are you aware of the illness one can get from improper food preparation? The bacteria that can be present are Campylobacter jejuni, Salmonella, Escherichia coli O157:H7. The pathogens-"

"Okay! Fine! Where would you like to go?" she asked (again) with an exasperated sigh. She knew this would be a process with him, and she was trying hard not to lose her patience with him.

"Well, it's Sunday and for lunch on Sundays I usually have-" Sheldon started but paused when his brain registered the glare she was giving him. He couldn't stop the eye twitching in his face. "Yes, this place looks suitable." Sheldon looked into the bistro with a shudder as he followed Penny inside.

She had already ordered a turkey club and waited as Sheldon looked over menu board, in which he provided a comment about each item and posing ridiculous questions to the cashier about everything on the menu. She knew exactly where this was going and decided to cut in before Sheldon ended up with a grossly tampered with sandwich.

"He'll take a turkey club as well," Penny stated, offering her sweetest smile to the young man behind the counter. He returned her smile as she ushered Sheldon over to a booth.

"Penny, I did not want that sandwich. Why would you cut in and order something I clearly didn't want?" Sheldon asked as he gave her a disapproving look.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry but you really can't give the people who handle your food a hard time," she explained, her tone softening when his face cringed with the realization of what she said.

"They wouldn't!" Sheldon gasped. He opened his mouth and closed it and repeated the process a couple of times. Penny just shook her head and sighed. She decided to leave him with that thought and went up to grab the two sandwiches and the two bottles of water.

"Hey, I'm sorry about him. He's picky when it comes to his food," Penny apologized to the young employee as she accepted the tray of food. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sheldon inspecting the booth she had picked.

"Oh, it's okay, my cousin is 'special' too." She snapped her head around to stare at him in disbelief. "So are you his worker or…?" He left the question open as he leaned over the counter getting as close as he could with the barrier between them. He wriggled his eyes brows and offered her a flirty smile.

"Actually, I'm his _girlfriend, _and for your information, he's a doctor." She swiftly turned on her heel and booked it for the table Sheldon was wiping down with… a Lysol wipe? Seriously? He carries Lysol wipes with him? Wait… it's Sheldon… of course he does.

Sheldon jumped when Penny dropped the tray on the table and gave her a concerned look. She let out a heavy sigh and plopped down across from him. "It's nothing," she muttered, pulling her club out of the paper wrapping.

Sheldon looked as if he was going to say something, but the sound of his phone notification interrupted him. He checked the income text message and smiled. "That was quicker than expected." He looked up at Penny and noted her confused look. "Leonard is moving out today and requested that neither of us be present during his packing process."

"That's why you asked me to go flying kites with you?" Penny questioned, her shoulder slumping at the thought he had only asked her along to spare another fight with Leonard.

"That is part of the reason I invited you," Sheldon started, smiling lightly as he finished his statement, "I also invited you because you're my girlfriend."

X

Okay to address what I hinted at… I just saw the PE teacher episode, where Sheldon makes that comment about his teacher chasing him where he said "to bend him over to give him a scoliosis test". I took that with the 'No one is allowed in my room and "Danger, Danger"' and my knowledge of these touchy topics and played connect the dots in my head. I believe it is quite possible for this to have happened to him and at no point will I go into detail about it. I'm just using it as a reasoning for later events. **I do not mean any offense and please bear with me. I****'****m sorry if this upsets you in any way and I repeat is was not my intention. **


	10. Relationship Paradox

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: MyOwnStar – She is just epic. FSL<p>

Welcome! I'm sorry it took me soo long to update but I really hope this chapter will make up for it!

A big thanks to MyOwnStar for taking the time to beta this for me… head over and read 'Disproving Penny'.

To DefyGravity18. Thank you so much for the shout out and thank you for helping me Beta, and a BIG CONGRATZ from me to you! I can't wait to see you beta this baby again. Don't forget to check out 'The News Article Significance'.

To Chylea3784… I told you that you would read this chapter and say 'That was my idea'… and here it is. I hope you like what I've done with it.

Finally to all that have Reviewed, Fav'd and Alerted. Thank you enjoy… This chapter is rated M.

X

Penny waited behind Sheldon as he dug for his keys. She knew that this was a huge moment, all traces of Leonard would be gone from the apartment. She couldn't help but wonder what he took and what he left behind. With the questions fresh in her mind, she was getting impatient with how slow Sheldon seemed to be moving.

"So when is Raj moving in?" she asked in an attempt to distract herself from ripping the keys out of his hand and unlocking the door, or simply kicking the damn thing in.

"Tomorrow." His answer and short and to the point. She finally heard the sound of the key entering the lock, and wondered to herself why she was so antsy to see what had been taken. She answered her own question, of course she wanted to see what had been removed this was going to be a huge change in the dynamics of the small group of friends.

"Isn't tomorrow Monday?" she asked as she watched Sheldon slip the key into the lock.

"Your power of observation is remarkable," he teased, his smile at her comment was apparent in his voice without her needing to see it.

"I mean isn't it a work day?" she corrected herself, sending a playful glare at the back of his head.

"Yes, but he's taken the day off to move," Sheldon explained in his usually monotone voice.

After what seemed to be an eternity the door finally swung open. Penny wanted to push pass Sheldon and see what damage had been done. She almost started tapping her foot in annoyance at how calm Sheldon seemed to be acting, because for all he knew Leonard could have cleaned the place out leaving only the kitchen island. And being a genius he probably could have unhooked the counter from the floor and taken that as well.

Penny peeked around Sheldon's shoulder, and much to her surprise the apartment looked pretty much the same. She realized then that most of the stuff had been Sheldon's anyway. All that was missing from the living room were a few books off the shelf, Leonard's computer desk and all the items that once rested on it, a few action figures and his whiteboard. Sheldon walked around the room to the storage closet. He opened it and glanced inside and once he was sure everything of his was still there, he made his way to the bathroom with Penny following close behind.

The bathroom appeared the same with only Leonard's stuff was missing, the toothbrush, shampoo and other shower needs. Sheldon seemed too automatic about the process and she couldn't help but wonder how he was feeling about the whole situation. Yeah, he acted like he didn't care, but you can't just live with someone for almost a decade and share all those moments of friendship and then feel nothing when the reality of their absence hit.

Penny moved to stand outside Leonard's bedroom door, neither of them completely sure what awaited them on the other side. She wasn't sure if she could hold back laughter if she saw 'Die Sheldon Die' written on the wall in red paint. Sheldon gave her a fleeting and knowing glance, sharing her train of thought just then. The door swung open to a very empty and clean bedroom. Any and all traces of Leonard living there were gone expect for the memories. She could only hope that the two boys could somehow salvage their friendship.

She couldn't help but feel a little guilty over being one of the causes of their ended decade long friendship; she wasn't the only factor, but she was definitely the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak.

"So tomorrow Raj is coming?" She repeated his earlier answer as a question when she finally stepped out of the eerily empty bedroom, a bedroom that held a few good memories for her. Sheldon once tried to remove the 'Lord of the Rings' ring from around her neck while she sleeping which resulted in her punching him in the face. Then, there was the time she actually witnessed him _crawling_ into this room from the window four stories above ground because he was scared of a noise he heard after their apartment was broken into. She almost freaked out thinking about how high he was from the very hard sidewalk below.

Penny stood frozen as the memories came to forefront of her mind. She looked back into the empty room when she realized the only memories she truly cherished had involved Leonard's crazy roommate, the man she was now dating. She looked ahead of her for Sheldon but he was no longer standing in front of her, rather had disappeared to another room. She glanced over her shoulder one last time and with a heavy sigh she closed the door behind her. The action was more than just a closing door… it was the official end of four yearlong chapter in her life.

After a moment to pull herself together, she entered the living room. She felt the shiver run over her body when she caught Sheldon standing in the center of the room with sewing measuring tape in his hand and a piece of paper and pencil on the coffee table. She tilted her head and offered him a confused look.

"I need to take your measurements for your ComicCon costume," he explained before she could even ask the question.

Sheldon waved his hand signaling for her to come join him. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at him. Leave it to the crazy physicist to take something as simple as a costume and take it completely over the top. She trudged over to stand in front of him and offered him a more defiant stare before crossing her arms in front of her and shifting her weight to the side.

"Penny, please, if the measurement aren't exact it'll ruin the whole costume." His voice was slightly pleading as he held the tape measure up, giving her an impatient scowl. Penny's defeated sigh was followed by her stretching her arms out to the sides. Sheldon circled around her until he was standing directly behind her. His fingertips brushed against her exposed skin as he pushed her arm up to be parallel with the floor. He then placed his palm on her shoulder and straightened her slight slouch.

"Okay stay like that," he commanded.

She felt his fingers press against her shoulder and his other hand held on to the tape as he stretched it down the length of her right arm stopping at the wrist. He repeated the process on her left side before stopping to write down the dimensions on the paper sitting on the coffee table. He returned to her and studied her for a moment before adjusting her posture again. She felt his hands resting on her shoulders as he took the measurement of those, too.

He walked to her right side and pressed the tape from her hip up to arm, doing this on both sides. He moved around her upper body with the tape measure touching almost every part of her form, stopping only to write the numbers down on paper.

He pulled away suddenly and furrowed his brows. "Penny, I'm going to need you take your shirt off."

"What?" she replied in shock. "Why?" Her arms dropped from the air to land by her sides. She was taken aback by the bluntness of his request. Was she supposed to strip for him? "Was he serious?" When she realized she said the last phrase out loud, she gasped to herself.

"Of course I'm serious. Your shirt is adding extra centimeters to the dimensions. I want this costume to be _authentic_. In order for it to be so, it must fit properly or I might as well head off to Wal-Mart and hit the Halloween aisle." She could hear the annoyance in his tone, as if her denial to remove her clothes for him was unbelievable. He waited for her to comply.

"Penny, have you ever gone to a ComicCon event?" He watched as she shook her head. "That's what I thought. Everyone who attends in costume is entered into 'The Costume Contest', in which prized are awarded for the most authentic, the most original, and so on. The winners of these categories win cash prizes up to a thousand dollars. Do you want the prize money or not?"

The only words that Penny really registered from what he was saying were: costume, authentic and prize money. She was so wrapped up in pulling her shirt over her head, she didn't catch the telltale tic that crossed Sheldon's face. His attention followed her shirt as it hit the ground before returning his gaze to her body. The white bra littered with pink, yellow and blue dots was the only article of clothing between his eyes and her breasts. He stepped towards her and wrapped the tape around her waist. He carefully moved the numbered ribbon up over her stomach, working his way upward until he was eye level with the those pink, yellow, and blue dots.

Penny watched him pause when it came time to measure her bust. She swallowed hard when she met his stare, which was intense and very much conveyed 'Alpha Male Sheldon' rather than the shy and blushing Sheldon she thought would appear when her shirt came off. No, the air of confidence that surround him made her shudder under his scrutiny, and suddenly she felt over exposed and wanted to move her arms to cover herself, but found herself unable to move when she felt the tape tighten across her back. She blushed when his fingers grazed across the front of her bra before pulling the end of the tape together.

Sheldon stepped away from her and wrote down the numbers on the paper before turning back around. "You need to remove your pants as well," he commanded in a dark but serious tone.

"If you wanted me to strip for you… all you gotta do is ask, sweetie," Penny teased as she relaxed her arms. She turned her head to catch Sheldon rolling his eyes at her comment. "So are you going to tell me what my outfit is going to be?"

"You'll find out in a week from Saturday," Sheldon replied dryly, his gaze never wavering from her body as she stripped her pants off, leaving her standing in front of him in her bikini style panties sharing the same design as her bra. This time it was Sheldon's turn to swallow the lump in his throat.

Kneeling down in front of her, he began the process of taking the dimensions of her lower body. Penny had to fight herself from acting like a cat in heat when his fingertips drifted up her leg to rest on her hip. Her body was reacting to his touch in ways that made her heart race, and she couldn't suppress the groan that escaped her lips when his knuckle brushed over her panties as he took the measurement of her inner leg. Sheldon lifted his gaze to look up at her. He found himself unconsciously stroking his fingers gently against her inner thigh just to elicit more sounds to fall from her mouth.

Penny shot him a disappointed when he pulled his hand away from her body. "Sheldon," she called out breathlessly as he returned his focus to the task at hand. He jumped to his feet quickly and wrote the remaining numbers down.

"You can get dressed now," he pointed out with his back to her. He was staring at the paper before him, but Penny noticed his hand flexing at his side. It reminded her of early in the morning, when he was in her door way when she had her bath towel wrapped around her body.

Penny sauntered up behind him, and with a sly smile, she rested her palms on his shoulder blades, giving him a light massage. She felt him stiffen under her touch. "What's up?" she poked teasingly, letting her hands slide down his back.

She jumped when Sheldon spun around to face her with speed she didn't even know he was capable of, his hands catching her wrists in his iron-like grip.

"Why do you insist on pushing the limits of my control," he voiced not as a question but as a statement. He didn't give her time to answer before his lips collided with hers. The kiss was animalistic in nature and held a passion that she had never felt before. She could feel her knees weaken as his lips moved against her. His hands released their hold on her wrists only to bury themselves in her blonde tresses, and effectively holding her head in place as his tongue assaulted her slightly parted lips, coaxing hers to join the exploration.

Sheldon's hand drifted down over her shoulder to catch the strap of her bra, tugging on it lightly before continuing down her body to rest on her lower back. He pulled her flush against his body, his harden member pressing against her stomach. Penny groaned against the kiss when he grinded his hips against her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself completely into his embrace and submitting to his will.

Penny curled her fingers around the collar of Sheldon's shirt, pulling on it in an attempt to remove the two shirts in a not-so-graceful move. He broke the kiss and assisted her in removing his shirts, and with another burst of speed, Penny found herself lying on her back on the cold leather of the couch. Sheldon quickly covered her body with his and pulled her into another passionate kiss. His arousal was pressing into her damp panties from within the confines of his plaid patterned pants.

She almost raked her nails down his skin, her body heating up at a rapid pace. Her longing for this moment had been brewing since the first caress of his fingers against her exposed body minutes before. The feeling of his hands exploring every inch of her flesh was sending shivers racing through her body, setting every nerve ablaze. Sheldon pulled his lips away from hers to kiss down her throat, his tongue and lips teasing the sensitive skin near her pulse point.

Sheldon groaned against her skin when her hand cupped his erection, rubbing it through the material while the other pulled at his belt until the clasp gave way to her prying fingers. He tried to unclasp her bra but his lack of knowledge proved itself when he fumbled a few times before finally feeling the straps separate and the article of clothing pulling away. It was gently dropped to the floor. His hands cupped her breasts, softly squeezing while the pad of his fingers traced over her hardened buds, pinching and teasing.

Penny's skilled fingers made quick work out of unfastening his button and zipper as she pushed the pants and underwear down his legs. She used her feet to help him kick them the floor, leaving Sheldon nude against the remaining barrier between them. He lifted himself from her body and pulled the last article of clothing from her hips and down her legs.

"Penny…," he groaned under his breath as his eyes took in the sight of her completely uncovered body below him. Her legs rested on either side of his hips, giving him full view of her core.

His sharp blue orbs raked hungrily over the writhing lithe body in his view, but his lack of experience made its reappearance when his hands rested on her hips. Penny knew the look on his face. "You don't have to…," she whispered softly. At his slightly agonized, but relieved glance, she pulled him into a heated kiss. She knew he had never actually touched (let alone pleasured) a woman down _there_ before. Nonetheless, she was still aroused from his earlier display of dominance against her front door and his swift sexual assertion moments ago, so touching her intimately would be a lesson she was more than willing to save for another day.

**SLAM!**

Sheldon jumped to his feet first, Penny followed quickly, their heads snapped to the door. Neither of them had even heard the door opening, but the sound of it slamming shut grabbed their attention.

"You didn't lock the door?" Penny shouted as she pulled her jeans on and threw her bra and shirt back on. Sheldon followed suit, quickly dressing, both thinking that whoever had opened the door was waiting for them to dress before re-entering.

There were only two people who would just walk into 4A without knocking. Leonard, only because he lives-correction-_lived t_here, and Amy… and Amy…

Penny's brain spun into motion when the realization hit her. It was as if someone had thrown a rock at her and hit her square in the chest.

"Oh my God, Amy!" Penny exclaimed loudly, and without waiting for Sheldon's reply, she bolted out the door, leaving a stunned and still shirtless Sheldon standing at the foot of the couch.

X

Penny raced down the four flights of steps, silently hoping she was wrong and ran into _anyone_ else but who she guessed had walked in on them. It wasn't a secret that Amy was in love with Sheldon even if he didn't return her feelings, and this was certainly not how she wanted Amy to find out about their relationship. Hell, Penny had planned to call Amy tomorrow and take the brunette out for drinks and break the news over the cover of alcohol to ease the pain it would cause the poor girl.

When Penny hit the lobby she was breathing heavy and some of her blonde locks had matted to the sweat starting on her forehead. Her adrenaline was pumping now after clearing the stairs in under a minute, but she didn't pause to catch her breath and instead slammed her weight into the lobby door to swing it open.

Sure enough sitting at the bus stop on the corner of the street was the brunette scientist. Amy's long brown locks hid her face, but the sunken shoulders and shaking hands told Penny all she needed to know to come to the conclusion the woman was crying. Penny took a minute to steel her nerves and then approached the bus stop bench her 'bestie' was sitting on.

"Hey, sweetie." She kept her voice soothing as she sat down beside the sobbing woman. "I'm so sorry." Penny apologized sincerely, moving her hand to rub small circles over Amy's back.

"You… cou-ld… ha-ave… to-old… me!" Amy whispered harshly between sobs and hiccups. "I thought we were friends!" she announced clearly after wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"We are friends, Amy! Believe me, this isn't how we wanted you to find out. I swear I was going to tell you tomorrow!" Penny wanted to scream out these truths to the world; she hadn't meant to hurt anyone, she just wanted… happiness and at this point it seemed to be what Sheldon could give. It was still early, but he was proving to be a good boyfriend.

Amy pulled the blonde from her thoughts when she cleared her throat and asked, "How long have you been sleeping with my boyfriend?" Her voice had returned to its usual monotone speech pattern but sobbing chokes weren't as easily covered as she tried to make them.

"We started dating on Thursday…," Penny answered honestly, however, she opted against telling Amy they had sex that very Friday night. "And it wasn't to hurt you, not at all, we just… realized we liked each other that way and it just happened and I am so sorry."

Penny could tell Amy was processing the information as it took her a moment to reply with a snappy and angry accusation. "Friends don't betray each other like this!"

"I know it was horrible, I really do but believe me, we… I'm not out to hurt you," she acknowledged as she lowered her head in shame. "Amy… here let me drive you home," Penny offered, tugging on Amy's arm pulling her towards the beat up red Volkswagen parked in the lot on the side of the building they were closest to.

The ride to Amy's apartment was the definition of awkward silence. Penny had wanted to defend herself, pointing out that Sheldon had ended the relationship, but on that point, she now honestly wasn't exactly sure if he had. She was positive that in his mind he had resolved the issue, but what happens in his mind and in reality were often two totally different things. So instead, she refused the urge to defend the relationship and opted for apologies and understanding. If Amy thought Sheldon was her boyfriend there was nothing Penny could say that would make the sting of the betrayal the woman was feeling any less painful. If there was anything Penny could empathize with, it was how Amy was feeling. She felt the same way when she found out Kurt had cheated on her.

Penny glanced over at Amy a few times during the drive, but the brunette wore a stone expression that gave her no insight into what she was thinking.

It wasn't until the car came to a stop in front of the apartment building across town that Amy finally spoke. "You know I really can't blame Sheldon. You are the emblem of beauty… but still, he could have at least told me he didn't want to be in a relationship with me before humping you." Amy's bluntness stunned Penny at first, but when she saw her turn her head with a small smirk, Penny returned a smile her way. It was at the moment Penny knew her friendship with Amy could be salvaged.

"I'll send Sheldon over tomorrow and you let him have it. Just understand he doesn't look at these situations like the rest of world, I suppose in his mind he really hasn't done anything wrong. And I wasn't sure what the status of your relationship with him was….If I had known I would have talked you about it first. You're my bestie!"

X

Penny climbed the stairs at a much slower place then she had descended them fifteen minutes earlier. She was unsure of what awaited her behind 4A, and with Sheldon you really couldn't guess. She did know at some point she would have to tell him to go talk to Amy tomorrow after work.

With a heavy hand she entered Sheldon's apartment and was surprised to find the physicist sitting idly at his laptop with his headphones on. Peaking over his shoulder, she noticed he was playing World of Warcraft. Sitting on the island was spaghetti noodles, his favorite pasta sauce and hotdogs. He was cashing in on her apology texts for her little relationship agreement prank.

"Hey, moonpie!" she called out as she made her way into the kitchen. Sheldon typed for a second before pulling his headphones down to rest on his neck. His intense glare followed her as she pulled down the pot to boil water in. "It was Amy that walked in… and… she was pretty upset."

"I don't see why she would be. We were never in any type of relationship. She should know that we were only professional friends." Sheldon deadpanned and looked back at his computer screen. He was ready to pull his headphones back over his ears.

Penny quickly added, "Well, she thought differently. You're going to have to go talk to her about it." She watched Sheldon drop the headphones again. They rested back on his neck and he turned his narrowed gaze towards her.

"I will do no such thing," he answered after giving an exasperated huff.

"Sheldon, it's non-optional. I'll drive you over when I come pick you up from work tomorrow," Penny shot back heatedly. She turned her back and rolled her eyes as she added the pasta noodles and a splash of olive oil to the boiling water.

"And what do you propose I say?" The question came with a lower octave, with a genuine hint of honesty behind it. Penny realized that of all people, Sheldon was the one who really _wouldn't _know what to say. He had never broken up with a girl before and sure as hell never _clarified_ a break up with an ex.

"I don't know, that's for you to figure out," she replied with just as much honesty. Sure, she could tell him what to say, but this was one of those life lessons he needed to learn the hard way, trail by fire, as they say. Besides, anything he said to Amy had to be from the heart. There was no way around _that_.

Draining the pasta, she stirred in the sauce she had heated up and cut up the warmed hotdogs and stirred them in. She fixed up two plates for them and moved to sit in the spot next to Sheldon's. Sheldon sighed and exited out the game, got up, grabbed his plate and joined her. He took a second to flip through the channels, finally picking a 'Battlestar Galactica' rerun.

They ate in silence expect for the few occasions Sheldon would feel the need to explain something they were talking about on the show. When the food was gone and the show was over Penny looked at Sheldon with a sly smirk.

"We should finish what we started before we got interrupted…," She purred softly, leaning toward him and pressing her breasts against his chest.

Sheldon's body stiffed under the sudden contact and he turned his head to look down at her. She took advantage and pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled herself up so that she was straddling his hips with her leg wedged against his thigh and the armrest.

He ranked his slender hands down her back and returned the heated kiss. He tugged at the hem of her shirt and broke the kiss. In a swift movement, he pulled the shirt off and let it hit the floor, her bra quickly following. His lips moved from her mouth to kiss the tanned span of chest revealed to him. His solid hands moved to cup her soft fleshy mounds, lightly squeezing.

Penny rocked her hips against his growing erection and arched her back when his fingers found the rosy peaks and slowly twisted and teased them while his other hand drifted down to pull at the button on her jeans. Her long blonde locks almost touched his legs when she threw her head back when his tongue replaced his fingers.

Sheldon let his lips and tongue dance over the hardened bud, both hands holding her hips steady. With one more flick of his tongue, he moved over to its twin, showering it with the same attention. His hands started grinding Penny's hips into his arousal, meeting his own rocking in a sensual motion. He groaned against her skin at the contact.

When he broke away from teasing her breasts, he pushed her off him to tear his shirts off and work his pants down his legs. Penny stripped off her remaining layers as well. Penny pulled him back into their kiss, her tongue pressing against his lips as she straddled him again.

She reached between them to stroke him slowly while rubbing the smooth head of his member against her wet entrance, a soft moan escaped her lips when the head slid over her clit. The contact sending shivers up her back. She repeated the action several times, bringing herself close to her orgasm, taking a very shocked Sheldon along for the ride. When she pulled his arousal back towards her core she let it slip inside, settling down on him slowly and letting him fill her completely.

She wiggled her hips slightly before starting to grind, lifting her hips enough to add to the angle. Sheldon's groans grew with each erotic impalement . His hands rested on her hips as he started to meet her thrust for thrust, increasing the tempo. Penny threw her head back, letting her moans announce how close to climax she was, her hair sweeping over his legs. His fingers moved to caress her hardened nipples.

Sheldon's touch brought her over the edge and her legs quivered under the force of her orgasm, her body tightened around him like a vice. A few more thrusts and he followed her in the bliss of climax, his seed coating her walls.

She was panting heavily when she dipped her head forward to rest on his shoulder. "Maybe we should to go bed now," she proposed with a light chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan."

X

A/N: So ComicCon is not the Saturday coming up but the Saturday after that. So it 2 weeks from this Sunday. (This chapter)(To remove any later confusion.)

I didn't know if Amy drove or not so I opted for not. And I'm sorry for interrupting the lemon… but this is how I wanted this scene to play out. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

The measuring scene was the wonderful idea of Chylea3784.

Please Review.


	11. The Amy Complexity

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta: DefyGravity18<p>

Big thanks to MyOwnStar for being such an awesome friend… FSL!

To DefyGravity18 – Thank you for beta-ing the final draft. Don't forget to check out 'The Fortuitous Compatibility Paradox'. Awesome story.

To Chylea3784… Thank you for reading over the first draft. Your input was awesome.

Finally to all that have Reviewed, Favourites and Alerted to my story thank you and enjoy…

This chapter has a portion in Amy third person POV. Sheldon remains a mystery. Sorry for the late update… I'm working two jobs and getting back into another fandom to finish a story that's waited 7 years for an ending. And lastly the final scene of this chapter was _so_ hard to write! Getting into Amy's way of thinking was hard because I would not have acted so rational if I was in her shoes.

X

The sound of something being dropped (very loudly) in the hallway woke Penny from her slumber. She was slightly depressed to open her eyes and see her own bedroom. Sheldon had let her lay with him for a while, but he'd insisted she return to her own bed because it was a work night and he needed his sleep. She wanted to fight for the right to stay snuggled up to him, but it was still early in the relationship so she let it slide. However, with all the drama that had happened over the last few days, it certainly felt like they had been together longer than a few days.

She was still unsure of this new side of Sheldon she was seeing. Seriously, what was she supposed to think? He'd willingly had sex with her only minutes after the relationship agreement had been signed and the fact he willingly did whatever she asked him. When he'd given his explanation at the park, she was left with the feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her. She'd pushed the feeling aside because she knew even if there _was_ something going on, it wasn't really anything she would need to worry about; Sheldon was a good guy, and he had always been an overachiever…maybe that's what it was.

Speaking of Sheldon, she realized it was 9:30 in the morning. She was supposed to drive her crazy physicist boyfriend to work this morning. If he'd been waiting on her, he was definitely late. She didn't even bother getting dressed, racing across the hall in her Hello Kitty shorts and pink tank top.

"Why Penny," Howard purred, sliding out of the doorway to meet her, "I must say, you look ravaging. If I had known this is how you greeted Leonard and Sheldon every morning, I would have moved into 5A in a heartbeat." Penny halted in her tracks and shot him a glare.

"Not even in your dreams, Howard," She informed him, dryly, "Where's Sheldon?" Penny asked, looking towards Raj, who had set another cardboard box down in the living room. Raj opened his mouth, but thought better of it and closed it again, looking over to Howard, who was now standing beside Penny in the entrance way of 4A.

"Raj gave him a ride to work this morning so he could pick up his keys," Howard answered automatically. His demeanor changed quickly when he asked, "So is it true you and Sheldon are, ya know, bumpin' uglies?"

Penny rolled her eyes, and, as much as she wanted to tell him it was none of his business, she knew that he would be hanging around the apartment building more, especially now that Raj was here. Really, there was no point denying or trying to hide it…not that she would anyway.

"Yeah, we're dating," Penny snapped, narrowing her eyes in Howard's direction, "So what?"

Howard looked at Raj and then back at Penny, with a sly smirk, "Uh, details?" he asked. She watched him rub his hands together like she was going to spill all juicy details for them to drool over, and wondered what they would think if she told them Sheldon had pinned her against the very counter upon which Raj's boxes were sitting, and had his way with her.

"He asked me out," She hissed in irritation, "I said yes. End of story." Though she was trying to stay angry, she wasn't as upset as she supposed she should have been with them. How could she blame them? If she wasn't the one dating Sheldon, and heard that he was dating someone, she'd want the details too. "Let me get dressed and I'll help you guys move this shit in." Penny added in a more chipper tone. She turned on her heel and raced back to her apartment. She could feel Howard's gaze linger on her as she scurried across the hallway.

She showered and dressed quickly, taking a total of twenty minutes, which was definitely a record for her. Once clad in sweats and a baggy shirt (hopefully to deter Howard's pervy gaze), she returned to 4A. Raj had a beer in hand, taking a large swig as she entered.

"Hitting the booze a little early aren't ya?" Penny teased as she grabbed one of the boxes and carried it down the hallway. As she rounded the corner, she heard Raj's steps coming from behind her.

"Nah, it's after nine, I'm in the clear," He replied with a chuckle, following her into his new room.

"I had no idea you had so much _stuff!"_ She exclaimed, noticing the pile of boxes stacked up in the corner and the bed and frame resting against the wall.

"You should have seen my apartment last night, moving my stuff out and Leonard's stuff in. Luckily, we split on the U-Haul," Raj informed her cheerily as he added his newest box to the pile. "It's going to a long couple of days of unpacking."

Penny smiled as she scanned the room, "Between the three of us we can have you set up before I have to pick to Sheldon up."

She followed Raj back into the living room just as Howard dropped a final box down by the door, "finally that's the last of it." Howard wiped his hand across his forehead, brushing his bowl cut hair style to the side. Penny opened her mouth to make a snide remark when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, pulling it out to read her text.

_S: I assume the move has proven successful. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: So far so good ;) _

_S: What the is semi colon bracket supposed to be? Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: A winky face._

_S: There is no hope for you. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

_P: Am I still picking u up, Moonpie!_

_S: Yes YOU are. 4:30. See YOU then. Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper_

_P: u r 2 cute!_

_S: Dear Lord! Good-Bye! Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper._

Penny couldn't hide her smirk; there was just something so fun about bugging him. It really didn't help that it was so easy to get him wound up…sometimes, it was too easy. She pocketed her phone again and turned her attention back to living room stacked with boxes, a large oak dresser, a bookshelf and other various trinkets. She had only been to Raj's apartment once before, back when he'd won that 30 under 30 thing. He'd had such an ego trip over it, that she couldn't help but find it cute. But, still she hadn't realized how much stuff he actually _owned. _Seeing it all now really solidified the massive change of dynamics in her world.

"Alright boys, let's get his party started!" She chimed, picking up another box, spinning on her heel quickly without wait for a reply. As she entered in Raj's bedroom and looked around to take in the mess. She started a mental check list of what needed to be done, set up the bed, the furniture and start opening the boxes.

X

As Penny pulled into the visitor parking lot of Cal-Tech, her little red 90's VW made her feel out of place. Every other car was at least a 2009 or a fancy sports car, all most likely without the 'check engine' lights on. It was just another reminder that she needed to retire her ride. She briefly wondered if that old show 'Pimp my Ride' was still on the air and pondered momentarily how she could go about entering.

She shut her car off and glanced at her phone to check the time. It was twenty after four, a few minutes early, but with Sheldon, it was better to be early than late. However, neither of them were looking forward to later this evening when she dropped him off at Amy's. She wanted to take Sheldon's side, not just because he was her new boyfriend, but because she knew how he felt. However, Amy saw their relationship differently than Sheldon, did and therein lay the problem. This was something Sheldon would have to do in order to salvage the friendship he shared with Amy.

Penny didn't want to lose Amy as a friend either. Yeah, she a little awkward, but that was to be expected since she hadn't had friends growing up and was unsure of social protocol. Lesbian tendencies aside, Amy was still a good friend.

With a deep sigh, she watched a few students leaving the school, when she realized she had never actually _seen_ Sheldon's office. Making up her mind, she exited her car and frowned slightly when she noticed Leonard's car parked in the staff parking lot. She'd known it would be there, since he obviously worked here too. Even though she was still pissed at how he'd acted, glaring daggers at his car wasn't going to help. She giggled at the mental image of Sheldon trying to use the 'force' to blow up Leonard's brain.

She decided not to dwell on that depressing topic and proceeded to the entrance way of the university. Pushing her way through the door, she stood dumbfounded when she remembered she had no idea where his office actually _was._ She found a sign on the wall that pointed to the physics department, which would be the best place to start her search.

Walking down the hallway, she was on the lookout for his office she didn't even register that someone was standing in the open doorway of one of the rooms.

"Hello Woxanne," The voice drawled, startling her and Penny's eyes snapped in its direction. Barry Kripke was leaning in a forced pose against the door in an attempt, she guessed, to impress her. His purple shirt, green hoodie and outdated blue jeans clad his slightly over-weight frame in a tacky but casual way.

"Oh, hey, didn't see ya there," She offered in a tone she normally saved for Howard. "Do you know where Sheldon's office is?" She asked, skipping right to the point and ending any chance he may have had to try and hit on her.

A stunned expression came to his face, and his eyes narrowed but he pointed in the direction she was already heading. "Wound the Cownew fiwst doow on the left." He answered dejectedly.

"Thanks," She replied, and with a simple smile, she continued down the hallway, not giving him a second glance. As soon as she turned the corner, she spotted it. She stood in front the door, his name jumping out at her, Dr. Sheldon L. Cooper, PhD. Knocking lightly on the door she waited for him to answer.

She jumped a little when the door swung open abruptly with a six foot two lanky physicist glaring down at her. His expression softened when he realized who was interrupting him.

"Penny," his surprised voice was just above a whisper. He backed away from the door, his eyes darting back to his whiteboard covered in numbers and symbols, before returning to Penny as she followed him in the room.

She was surprised at how simply the room was set up. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it looked so _normal._ Physics books filled bookshelves, there was a small desk in the center of the room and his whiteboard was set off to the side. Everything was meticulously arranged, tidy and in its place. The only signs that turned his office from a show room to a work place were the whiteboards.

"Hey!" She greeted as she let her eyes roam around, "how was your day?"

"Penny, you know I'm not one to engage in idle chit chat," Sheldon huffed with an exasperated sigh. She could tell he was eyeing her up, looking for an ulterior motive for her coming into the university and his office. If only he knew the simple answer was that she had been curious to see his office looked like. Penny almost laughed under his intense gaze.

"Of course not," She smirked, "Well, uh, Raj's is all moved in and almost completely unpacked," She added, still trying to make _'idle chit chat'_ with him, regardless.

"Fantastic. I had to draft a new 'Roommate Agreement' for him to sign," He replied, dryly. She wondered if she should fill him in on the fact _she'd_ done all the work while they'd either complained about how it was too much work or hit on her shamelessly. (She opted to keep that information to herself.)

"Didn't see_ that_ one coming," She grinned. Her wacky physicist was so predictable.

"Sarcasm?" he asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Yup." She answered sweetly, but kept her focus on him, knowing he was going to fight her on the next point of business."Are you ready to go to Amy's tonight? Any idea of what you're going to say?"

"I'm not going," He stated simply, frowning at her. He turned away from his whiteboard and crossed to his desk, but he didn't sit down. Instead, he hovered over it, searching for anything to distract himself from the conversation about to unfold.

"Ha. Yes you are," She informed him humorlessly, shooting him a stern look, to which she received a glare. "Amy is a good friend of yours and she really did think you guys were dating. She deserves an apology from you."

"She's a scientist, and scientist base theories on facts. There were no facts suggesting that we in any sort of non-platonic relationship." Sheldon replied exasperatedly, his attention now on putting away the few things that to him seemed out of place.

"That's not how emotions and social interactions work, Sheldon," Penny scolded, "There's nothing scientific about how the heart works." Folding her arms, she gave him a disapproving glance as he pulled on his jacket.

"That's not true," He protested, "The heart is a muscle that pumps blood-"

"That's _not_ what I meant," Penny interrupted, "and you know it!" She watched him sling his messenger bag over his shoulder as he gave her a puzzled look. She should have known that anything to do with relationships between people would go right over his head.

"Then I don't understand what you mean. I don't see a point in continuing this conversation I'm not going to Amy Farrah Fowler's," Sheldon reiterated as he motioned for her to exit. She followed his lead, stepping into the hallway. She remained silent as she pondered a way to make this situation relatable to him. She stood with her back pressed against the hallway wall as he locked the door, and an idea stuck her.

"Okay, hear me out," she started, "so let's say Spock has a 'girlfriend'," she used finger quotes, "and found out she was actually dating Captain Kirk, how do you think he would feel?"

Sheldon merely frowned, "Penny that's ridiculous. Spock is a man of logic and science."

Penny quickened her pace as they made their way through the hallways of the university. She glanced into Kripke's office, but thankfully, he wasn't there. She wasn't quite sure how Sheldon would react to Kripke hitting on her. However, she would certainly pay to see Alpha Male Sheldon come out and tell him off.

So the Spock analogy didn't work out so well…she had to think of something to get him to understand how hurt Amy was. She kept this thought on her mind as she unlocked her car.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?" He responded stiffly. She could tell he was eyeing her 'check engine' light as he answered.

She exhaled heavily before speaking, "How you would feel if we were dating – like we are now – but then you found out I was actually seeing someone else, and you walked in and caught us having sex?"

"I…" Sheldon trailed off, and his gaze moved out the window to watch the passing scenery. She was driving towards Amy's apartment and he knew it. "I would be angry, and embarrassed." He conceded after a few moments of silence.

"_That's_ how _Amy_ feels." She pointed out, glancing over at him, but quickly turned her attention back to the road.

"Alright," He huffed in defeat, "I'll do it."

The rest of the ride to Amy's apartment was silent. Penny stopped herself from making conversation, so he could mull over the realization of how his friend was feeling. She decided she would let him go up alone. This was something he would have to do on his own.

"Alright, we're here." She announced as she parked in front of Amy's apartment.

X

Amy bustled around her apartment. She wasn't sure why, but the overwhelming urge to tidy and reorganize everything overcame her. She knew Sheldon would be stopping by at some point, but she wasn't sure exactly when her Bestie would be dropping him off, nor even what to expect when he _did _arrive. She was well aware that her need to straighten up was a nervous reaction. This was venturing into unknown territory, and she wished she could turn to Penny for advice but that wasn't exactly possible.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ricky, her smoking monkey, as he threw his lighter across the room. This was quickly followed by Sheldon's familiar knocking. Who needed a dog when she had Ricky?

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

She flattened her dark purple skirt before moving to the door. Inhaling deeply, she swung the door open and was met with a stern and unimpressed looking Sheldon Cooper.

"Sheldon." She acknowledged politely.

"Good afternoon, Amy Farrah Fowler," He replied in an agitated tone. She was fighting a slew of conflicting emotions, some she had never experienced before, and others shewas all too familiar with. His attention went immediately to the screeching monkey, giving Amy the opportunity to exhale deeply and mentally prepare herself as she scanned the floor for the missing lighter.

"Come in," She offered as she moved to scoop up Ricky's lighter from the floor near the doorway. Sheldon stepped inside while she crossed the room and handed the device to the smoking primate. "Penny is not accompanying you this evening?" Amy inquired. Sheldon stood silently after closing the door, his only movement was his blue eyes following her as she moved.

"No," Sheldon answered curtly. "She _did,_ however, inform me that my presence here was mandatory."

Amy frowned. It stung to think he had to be forced here by the stunning goddess that was called Penny. She pushed the feeling aside, along with the other emotions that were plaguing the back of her mind, but she finding it hard to stay clinical and collected, given the situation.

Amy cleared her throat and spoke, "Yes, I do believe I deserve some clarification."

She took a seat on her couch and motioned for him to join her. He did, sitting on the edge closest to the door.

"Penny informed me that you were under the impression you were my girlfriend when I mentioned several times you are simply a girl and a friend and not a girlfriend. You're a scientist, and your theories should be based on facts. In this case, no such facts exist." Sheldon rambled. His tone was harsh and emotionless as he spoke.

Amy frowned again, finding it harder to keep her feelings at bay, "I can't help it if I was lead on." She narrowed her eyes at his stony expression. His eyes widened in shock.

"What? I did no such thing." He defended after a moment of stunned silence. He crossed his arms and looked away from her unnerving glare.

"The text messages, video chats, and even your refusal to meet with my mother…." She replied pointedly as she presented her evidence. She knew she could draw more examples if needed, but chose to save those facts, if needed, for later.

"All those things I did under the paradigm of friendship. Nothing more. It's not my fault you assumed otherwise," Sheldon shot back.

Amy was taken aback at how unaware of her feelings he was.

"I see," She murmured, lowering her head and trying to regain her composure. She was now starting to understand the emotional side of human nature that the flawless goddess Penny was so in tune with. Also, she could now see why those reality stars acted so crazy…because that's exactly how her emotions were telling to her act, crazy. Crazy, scorned, angry, betrayed…she wanted to scream at him, but she didn't understand why.

Sheldon's tone dropped, "I think a telltale factor would be the lack of relationship agreement between us." The coolness of his words was like knife in the heart. Her hands involuntarily balled into fists as she fought a losing battle to keep control of her inner turmoil.

"Sheldon," she whispered, "I think you should leave."

"I hope this matter is resolved," Sheldon replied whimsically, completely overlooking the crack in her voice or the pained expression on her face,"Good evening, Amy Farrah Fowler." Without another word Sheldon exited Amy's apartment.

Amy finally broke down and cried.

Sheldon was gone for about half an hour, before his familiar knock echoed through her apartment.

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

_*Knock, knock, knock*_ "Amy."

She considered ignoring the door, but couldn't bring herself to. She swung the door open on his final knock and glared at him. He didn't even give her a chance to speak.

"I realized we have not resolved anything. I will say this and take it as you will. The feelings you had towards Zack…the ones of arousal…unfortunately…or fortunately, depending, of course, how one is to perceive the situation, is how I feel for Penny. I'm…" he sighed deeply, "I'm sorry I misled you. You are an esteemed colleague of mine and you provide me with the intellectual conversation I'm not granted by most people. I hope you can accept my apology. I am truly sorry." Sheldon finished almost out of breath.

"Apology accepted," Amy sniffed, not even pausing to think about the words. Everything he had said was the closure she had been needing. What confused her, however, was what made him come to this realization?

X

I may not update for a while… review to keep the fire under my ass! See you next chapter!


	12. Uneventful Tuesday

Title: Star-crossed Affair  
>Rating: M<br>Warnings: Lemons, swearing and all that good stuff.  
>Pairings: Sheldon x Penny, Leonard x Priya, Howard x Bernie<br>Disclaimer: Me no own... you no sue.  
>Beta:<p>

Big thanks to MyOwnStar for being such an awesome friend… FSL!

Sorry its short chapter but I will make up for, Promise.

Finally to all that have Reviewed, Favourites and Alerted to my story thank you and enjoy…

X

Penny sat in her apartment watching the clock tick by slowly. She was working a 12-8 shift tonight at The Cheesecake Factory. It was Tuesday, the one day of the week she was guaranteed to have a job. She smiled when the thought crossed her mind. He could be such a whackadoodle when it came to, well, everything, food especially.

Her mind shifted to last night. She wondered what was said between Sheldon and Amy during their 'conversation'. When Sheldon finally climbed into her car he was vague at best. She wondered why he had exited her building and walked in the opposite direction she had been parked. She debated driving over to pick him up but decided against it, he knew where she had parked. He had disappeared from sight when he rounded the corner, and it was about half an hour before he returned in a slightly rushed pace entering the stone building. The expression on his face gave her the impression that he had come to some realization before re-entering her building.

She hadn't heard from Amy either. The whole thing left her puzzled and wondering what the heck had happened. But after repeatedly pressing Sheldon for details the most she had gotten from him was 'the matter has been resolved'. Penny was left with no other option then to get Amy to spill the beans. She also needed to know if the situation had actually been resolved where Amy was still a friend or if Sheldon had caused more problems than he solved.

Penny pulled out her cell and quickly found Amy in her contact list.

_P: Hey sweetie! What's up?_

Amy's reply was almost immediate.

_A: Work. How about you bestie?_

_P: n2m was wonderin_ _if u wanted 2 have a ladies nite?_

_A: Poor grammar aside, your offer sounds divine. What time?_

_P: Im_ _off at 9 so 10 work 4 u?_

_A: Sounds prefect._

_P: Alright I_'_ll pick u up_

_A: See you then. _

Penny slipped her phone back into her pocket and glanced back at the clock. It was time to leave for work. As she locked her door her gaze shifted across the hall to 4A. The effect of Raj moving in was felt almost instantaneous. She was expecting to be awoken at a godforsaken hour to drive her new boyfriend to work, but again woke up well after nine in the morning to a text that Raj had driven him.

And last night she had left 4A hours earlier than she had planned. The boys had been playing World of Warcraft, which was about as exciting as watching paint dry, only with commentary. Such comments where referencing to a 'silly quest' or 'this tank sucks monkey butt!'. When prompted it was Howard to explain that Leonard was their 'Warrior' or a 'Tank' when it came to raids, dungeons or whatever it was they were talking about.

Anyways, with Leonard having his temper tantrum over her new relationship with Sheldon, the boys had been forced to seek out another player to replace him, and guessing by the comments it hadn't panned out so well.

All of that was useless information, but still she smile and nodded, acting like she understood what they were talking about. It seemed life had returned to some sort normality, the only thing missing was Leonard… She had nothing against Leonard; she was just expecting him to act a little more mature about the whole situation. Penny figured he'd be a little upset but to act like… like a spoiled child who had to share his favorite toy, which wasn't fair considering he was already dating Priya, and going to India to meet her parents.

Penny wondered if the boys had even invited Leonard over for the evening of 'WoW'. Had he replied? Was he being a jerk to Raj and Howard too? Or was it just Sheldon and herself he was acting like that to? Would Sheldon have kicked him out if he had accepted their relationship? She figured he would be kind of shocked at the news but to actually ask how they could do that to him, was little insulting.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind and continued down the stairs to the parking lot. If she dwelled on it, like she usually would in the past, she would only end upsetting herself for the rest of the night and she had no time for that with the investigation into 'Sheldon/Amy' make up conversation was at hand.

She skipped over the puddles on her way to the parking lot behind the building. The rain was pouring down heavily, thudding against the asphalt in a thick cadence. She picked up her pace, rushing to unlock the door of her VW.

The drive to work was uneventful at best, a few bad drivers, however, they seemed to be everywhere during crappy weather. She rolled into the parking lot of the CheeseCake Factory with a sigh. Why hadn't her acting career taken off? Shouldn't she be rich and famous by now, starring in some big motion picture, filming on location somewhere exotic? Again she pushed the thoughts from the mind.

The manager, Daryl, greeted her as soon as she walked into the nearly empty restaurant. She returned his friendly hello and hurried to get ready for her shift. She had to keep reminding herself that the sooner she started the sooner it was over. It also helped that at 6 pm sharp, Sheldon and the group would arrive. The slight bonus to the shift and probably the only reason she still had a job.

The afternoon seemed to drag on, as it did most weekday afternoons. The occasional business luncheon, or older couple other than that it was like a ghost town. Her ears perked up when she heard his voice. He was talking to Howard, going into to much detail about something no one really cared about... It bought a smile to her face.

"Good evening Penny," he greeted quickly before returning to informing Howard the rest of his endless knowledge about deadly spiders and where they like to hide. Even from afar the conversation gave her the chills.

This Tuesday was turning into a very boring Tuesday. Even after the boys left she was left feeling like a drone. She decided to take advantage of her break and headed out back of the restaurant to where the smokers liked to sneak away to.

It was muggy and still raining but now a light drizzle. She wrapped herself up a little tighter in her coat.

"Well, well, well... if it isn't everyone's favourite slut..." A dark voice purred from behind her before everything went black.

X

Penny's head pounded as the light of the lamp flicked on. It's brightness hurt her eyes. She groaned softly and tired to lift her arm to shield her eyes. Panic flooded into her when she realized she was restrained, with the movement of her wrists she could feel the cold metal against her skin. Her arms here bound too tightly for her to even sit up.

She took quick inventory of her surroundings. The walls were a dirty, stained, used to be blue, she guessed. The bed beneath her was firm and ratty, she could feel the springs creak from the restricted movements.

The lamp on the corner was had no shade, the bulb was so bright. Too bright. There where no pictures on the walls and the only window was boarded up. She wanted to scream for help, but didn't want to alert her captor(s) that she was awake yet. Her eyes scanned the room looking for something, anything to help her escape. The was only one door, with the locked reversed. It was almost as whoever had taken her knew she was looking at the door, because in the half second the door swung open and a tall shadowed figure stood before her.

X

I am soo sorry it took me forever and day to update and this chapter as not been beta'd I am currently looking for a new beta so please PM with your information.

This chapter has not been edited.

Thanks for reading and see you next time... as we figure out what the hell is going on and how does our favourite couple get through this one?


End file.
